


Meet Me Beneath The Moon

by wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, M/M, Vacation, late teenage years, pretend they have their respective accents okay, the timeline for the bands are going to be a little different okay, this is my first fic what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask/pseuds/wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's Mum ships him off to the States for the summer to spend some time away from England and to see some family friends. Having their nephew in the country as well, the entire summer seems to take a turn for the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first fic I hope you like it! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Tell me what you think!

Alex didn't know why his mum insisted on sending him off for the summer. He had done well in his classes… So why ship him off to the States? His mum’s friend from when she was Al’s age lived there now, and apparently they offered to ‘watch over him’ for the summer. Alex was sure it was because him and Matt had started a band with the other guys, him and Cookie were going to be pissed when they find out he’s not going to be around! But his mum put her foot down on the matter. It was settled. Probably thought it a waste of time. She was always telling Alex what a talented writer he was, just put it to good use at a nice University some day. Alex had other plans. Plans that were getting cut short.

His last day of classes were always spent counting down the minutes until he would be _free_ for weeks on end. Usually spent running around Sheffield with Matt. They were inseparable, best mates. Always.

“What’s up with you, Al?” asked Matt. Alex shifted in his seat. Matt just rolled his eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

“Hey, watch it mate!!” Alex recoiled, grasping his shoulder. Matt just laughed at him and asked again.

“Eh… Me mum’s sending me off for the entire summer, can you believe it?! I have to go stay with some family I haven’t even seen since I was a baby, ugh. She thinks we’re up to no good with the band, tha knows.”

“Shes dead wrong though!” Exclaimed Matt. “You promise you’ll keep writing while you’re over there? Me and Cookie will keep practicing”

“No need to even ask, mate! I’ll bring me guitar with me.” And with another thought Alex added “You lads better not get any ideas about replacing me now!”

“I wouldn't even dream of it” Matt said with a playful grin.

They hugged goodbye and promised to talk all the time while Alex was gone.

\-----

Alex was shuffling about in his room while he was supposed to be packing, just dragging it out so it would take longer. He didn't want to do it at all, couldn't decide what kind of clothes to bring, what the hell is America’s weather even like that time of year? Should he bring a bathing suit? A jacket?

There was a light knock on the door and his mum came in “Alex darling, I know you’re not happy about this but think of what a great time you’ll have! See some of the world you might not otherwise get a chance to see.”

Yeah, Alex hadn't really looked at it like that yet. He was so busy worrying about the other lads and the band.

His mom seemed to read his mind, “And don’t worry, I’m sure Matt and Jamie will be patiently waiting for you to get back.” And with that she handed him a little gift. Alex took it wide-eyed. It was a notebook wrapped with a red bow and a few pencils.

He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly at him. “I know you think I disapprove of your band, honey. I’m not sure if it’s a career, but your dad and I know you enjoy it and we want to always support you! Promise you’ll keep writing? You've always been such a talented boy, we’re very proud of you.” She kissed his forehead.

Alex didn't know what to say. He just said thank you and hugged her. He was grateful she supported him. He got up the courage to ask “Why am I being sent away, if not for the band?”

She just shook her head. “Oh Alex, always over thinking everything and jumping to conclusions! Just like your father, I swear. It has nothing to do with that! Your father and I just want you to be worldly, see places we haven’t gotten a chance to see. I know it’s only the States and not anywhere exotic, but it’s still seeing the world.” And with that she ruffled his hair and motioned her hands towards his packing.

\-----

The next night they sent him off on an airplane. He had been on one before when he was younger and went to Berlin with his parents for a business trip, but never alone. He was so nervous, being an introverted teenager flying alone, to a different continent! Over the bloody ocean! He made sure his phone was charged while waiting to board, and double checked to make sure he had everything he needed. Not that he would be able to do anything about it now, being past security and everything. But the act set his mind at ease.

Thankfully he got a window seat and the sun had just set. He listened to the flight attendants give their safety speech, and to the captain over the loudspeaker. He fastened his seat belt and braced himself for liftoff.

He closed his eyes for part of it and could swear it felt like riding a bus that was going just a little bit too fast. He opened his eyes though as soon as the wheels left the ground. He was shaking but thankfully the man next to him was already asleep and didn’t notice. Alex relaxed once they were up to altitude and put his headphones on. Thankfully he had gotten up early that day to make sure he would be tired enough to fall asleep in a strange place. Alex never liked sleeping in public, he couldn't understand the kids who fell asleep in class. What if someone messed with your things? He just couldn't bear the thought of it.

The transatlantic flight was long, but Alex surprised himself by sleeping right through it. He landed at JFK hours later and it was thankfully morning. He was being picked up by the friend of his mother’s, childhood besties apparently.

He nervously looked around by the baggage claim for a sign that said Alex, and at first he didn't see anyone.He had a moment of panic. What if he was just sent into this new country all alone? What would he do? Where would he go? He could feel a panic attack rearing its head in so he decided to go freshen up in the bathroom, calm down, and then set to finding his summer companions with new confidence.

It didn't take long once he came out to see a woman and a man with a sign that said ALEX TURNER in all caps, and waving to him. His mum must have sent them a picture, they knew what he looked like. He nervously approached them.

“Hi, I’m Alex” He said shyly.

They embraced him in hugs and introduced themselves as Shelley and George. They seemed nice enough and had scouse accents. On the ride home he heard all sorts of stories about his mum when her and Shelley were younger. She went on and on about her and Penny’s escapades. George just chuckled while driving them along.

Once Shelley stopped reminiscing, George told Alex about their nephew that was also staying with them for the summer. Alex’s ears perked up at this. He thought he was going to spend a summer of solitude in America while writing lonely sad songs in his notebooks. He learned that the nephew was only a few months younger than Alex, who was 18, and he played the guitar too. Alex couldn't help but feel a little excited about the summer all of a sudden.

His social anxiety kicked in though, always over-thinking everything. He knew it was something he needed to work on, but sometimes he couldn't help it! What if the boy was rude? Terrible at guitar? Didn't like the Beatles? What if he was a slob? What if he was ugly? Alex shook his head as the last thought came into his mind. Couldn't help but hope for a summer fling upon hearing the news, always the hopeless romantic. He silently scolded himself for it, and talked himself down. _Who cares if this lad isn't to your liking, chances are he isn't into blokes anyway, you’ll probably just make a fool out of yourself._ He had a chance to make a very nice friend, he told himself not to ruin that while hoping the boy was cute.

\-----

The three of them drove along for quite awhile, the couple lived outside the city. They mentioned a beach vacation and road trip soon if the boys were up for it. South Carolina maybe. Alex seemed hopeful, to the surprise of Shelley and George. Now that he was here, he was up for seeing more of the country he hadn't been to before now.

They slowly pulled up to their house. It was big and yellow with black shutters. Nicely mowed lawn with two big trees right out front. The one on the left was an evergreen while on the right stood a maple. Nicely sculpted hedges and tulips lined the walk. George helped Alex carry his bags inside. They motioned for him to set the bags down so they could give him a quick tour of their house.

Immediately to the right stood a room with a nice piano and a bay window, a lot of bookcases. To the left were the stairs to the upper portion of the house, where the three bedrooms were along with George’s study. Straight ahead was the kitchen with a nice little dining room and a sliding glass door that led out to a small patio and another nicely mowed lawn. A vegetable garden lined the back of the house. Alex was relieved their house was nice and started to relax. Not that he didn't trust his mother and who she was handing him off to for the summer, he was just a worrier.

They made their way back to the front door where Alex’s suitcases were. Shelly was putting the kettle on and George started up the stairs with the bags. He motioned to the left where the master bedroom was and told Alex that if he ever needed anything in the middle of the night to not hesitate to knock on their door. Alex thought that was a really nice gesture. George showed him where his bedroom was on the right, the study straight ahead, and motioned to the bathroom he was going to be sharing with George’s nephew to the left.

Also on the left was a door that was currently shut, but Alex could hear faint noises coming from inside. He recognized them instantly as an acoustic guitar. Alex was sure that's where the nephew was and instantly got nervous. A jolt of adrenaline shot through his body and his aforementioned relaxation disappeared like it had never been there to begin with. They set Al’s bags down in his room.

“Hey, I have someone I want you to meet, Alex.” George said excitedly. You could tell he really liked his nephew, him and Shelley both. That set Alex at ease, but only a little.

George knocked on the door and the guitar music abruptly stopped. The door opened and Alex’s breath caught in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only posted the first chapter yesterday but I thought I should just go ahead since I have a good chunk written AND the fact that Miles needs to be in the story! Enjoy :)

“Hi, I’m Miles. Miles Kane” said the boy in a thick scouse accent just like his Aunt and Uncle’s.

Alex had a hard time responding. His response got mostly caught in his throat. The boy in front of him was beautiful. “H-Hi, I’m Alex. Turner.” he finally managed to say, blushing.

Miles was taller than Alex and had chestnut brown hair. Deep brown eyes that turned down a little bit at the outer edges and thin lips that curled up when he smiled.. He was lanky and skinnier than Alex, which he had a hard time believing even though the boy was standing right in front of him. He was dressed in a simple outfit of tight jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He wasn't wearing shoes but Alex could see the guitar on the bed behind him and figured he had been sitting cross-legged on the bed playing.

Miles chuckled a bit, “Do you play?”

Alex was jolted from his thoughts and realized he must have spent an awkward amount of time observing the boy and looking over his shoulder.

“I.. Uh.. Yeah, yeah I do” Alex internally cursed himself for tripping over his words. Miles must surely think Alex was stupid at this point, yeah? Stuttered every bloody word he’s said to him. He quickly redeemed himself, “Heard you playing a bit through the door as we came up the stairs, mate. Sounded good.”

Miles smiled and said “Wait until you hear more.” and winked, turning back into his room. George had long disappeared into his study and Alex was left in the hallway, blushing. Cursing himself for getting flustered at Miles. But damn, was he smooth. He radiated confidence, something Alex always lacked. He had a strong flirtatious vibe, Alex couldn't believe the wink!

Miles had left the door ajar though. Open enough for Alex to come in with that offer of hearing more, or to go back and unpack his things. He opted for the latter, but kept his own door open while he did it so he could hear if Miles played anything.

\-----

Miles sat on his bed, now holding his guitar. His fingers were in the correct places and he was looking down at them, waiting. He could see Alex out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boy thinking, trying to decipher the situation. The other boy soon went out of his view. Miles was slightly disappointed and regretted being so cocky at their first meeting.

Miles started to mindlessly play all awhile thinking. He had been here with his Aunt and Uncle almost a week now, and mostly kept to himself and to his music in his room. He was sad to be away from his mates back home but when Aunt Shelly told him about Alex’s arrival he got excited.

Meeting the boy, Mile’s didn't know what to expect. Alex seemed really shy, or maybe just introverted. Miles couldn't tell at this point. He had either been zoned out thinking about something or he was checking miles out, eyeing him up and down. Miles was sure it was the latter. He cursed himself for being so cocky, again. He continued to play and wondered why Alex didn't come in. He had hesitated at the door like he wanted to. Miles had wanted him to. He was really curious about the shy boy, wanted to get to know him better, especially if he also played the guitar. Maybe they would get on and the summer wouldn't be as lonely as the past few days.

Miles stopped playing and listened. He could hear George typing away at the computer. He listened harder and he could hear Alex in his room shuffling. Probably unpacking. He then heard the kettle start to whistle downstairs and thought a cuppa would do him some good. He set his guitar aside and quickly stepped out into the hallway. The boys nearly ran into each other and Alex was apologizing profusely. 

“Oh my gosh, oh man I-I’m so sorry Miles I, I didn't see you there I just-”

Miles just chuckled, “Nah, don’t worry about it mate, wasn't looking where I was going’.” He flashed Alex a smile, and he swore he saw the other boy blush before quickly turning away to head down the stairs. Miles was more intrigued by the quiet boy than he had been in anything or anyone in ages. He followed him down the stairs.

\-----

Alex got down the stairs as fast as his legs would take him, he couldn't believe he just ran smack into Miles! All he could think about while putting his things away was how he should have taken the offer of hearing more instead. Stupid shyness! 

The boys arrive in the kitchen and Shelley already has cups out for them. Offers earl grey or green, and both the boys choose the former. Alex smiles shyly in Mile’s direction when they speak in unison. Miles likes his straight but Alex takes his with sugar. Shelly goes to bring tea up to George and leaves the boys alone together.

Alex decides he needs to say something first so Miles doesn't think he’s daft.

“So... sorry about earlier mate, I just really wanted to get my things unpacked. Thought it was a now or never situation. Felt like I’d be too lazy to do it later and I hate living out of suitcases.”

Miles laughed and Alex thought he saw some tension go out of him with it. “Ah, that's okay I was just messing around on me guitar, we can properly play later if you’d like. Are you in a band or is it a one man show?” Miles asks with a coy grin.

Alex perks up and talks excitedly about his mates back home. “Yeah I've got a band with the best lads back in Sheffield. The drummer is me best friend Matt, he’s seriously a beast! And Jamie is our other guitar player, he’s hilarious, really got a mouth on him. We’re having some bass player issues but Matt assured me they would figure it out this summer. What about you?”

Miles sighed then. “Well, I was in a few bands but they never seemed the right fit. I've been trying to write some lyrics and stuff on my own but I don’t know. I feel better about the guitar skills to be honest.”

“Nah mate, I bet your lyrics are well good! I write some stuff too. Always have, even before the band. I've always just scribbled things down. In fact, the notebook I've had forever is already almost full, me mum got me a new one especially for the summer!” Alex exclaimed excitedly.

Miles was relieved to get the shyer boy talking about something he seemed so passionate about. “Maybe we could play together sometime then, yeah?” Miles scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. He wasn't sure what Alex was going to think about that.

Alex looked up at the boy with his wide eyes. Both his hands were around the warm mug in his hands, and Alex couldn't help but notice Mile’s nervous neck scratch.

“Y-Yeah of course we can. What else are we going to do this summer?” Alex was smiling so big his eyes were crinkling on the side and his nose was all scrunched up. This is exactly what he was hoping for! Miles, the taller, handsome boy was wanting to play together! Alex could hardly believe it.

They talked about their favorite bands and musicians for a few hours over more tea, while Shelley and George were both reading in the room with the piano at the front of the house.  
The boys couldn't believe how much they had in common. Alex all of a sudden realized how tired he was and yawned.

“Wow it’s getting late” He stretched his arms in the air with another yawn. “I guess I forgot I only slept on the airplane last night, and the time difference, it will be nice to have an actual bed.”

“Yeah for sure, I’m exhausted as well. Let’s head upstairs.” Miles suggested.

They said goodnight to Shelley and George and headed up the stairs one after the other.

Miles went straight into the bathroom and Alex heard the shower turn on. He decided that a hot steamy shower is exactly what he would need to further set him in a sleepy mood to help him fall asleep in the new strange room. Not that it wasn't a nice room, it just wasn't his room back home, it wasn't what he was used to.

He got a big t shirt and sweatpants out and laid them on the bed for after his shower. He got his toiletries together and heard the shower go off. He gave Miles a few moments and Alex stepped out in the hall with his things when he heard the door open. Alex didn't think it through and was immediately flustered. At least they didn't run into each other this time, but he didn't know what else to do besides stare.

Miles was wearing only a towel, with water droplets slowly coming off his hair down his neck and chest. Alex’s jaw practically dropped, and he thought he was most definitely drooling. Miles noticed Alex’s eyes on him and just winked and said “Goodnight, Al” in a voice Alex could swear was a bit deeper than his normal speaking voice. And did he just call him Al? It sent a shiver down Alex’s spine, Miles’ confidence, his coy way of making Alex feel like melting into the carpet.

Mile’s shut his own bedroom door and left Alex gaping in the hallway. He hurriedly ran into the bathroom so no one would see him standing there like an idiot. He set his shampoo and things down on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. To his dismay he was bright red, he was sure Miles MUST have noticed! But how was he supposed to react to a wink from Miles in that state! Alex just shook his head and quickly showered. Letting the steam fill the bathroom it didn't take long for Al to get super sleepy. He tip-toed quietly back into his room, not wanting another confrontation. He didn't think he could handle another run in.

He put his pjs on and slipped under the sheets. This thoughts wandered before he fell asleep, back to the image of Miles in only a towel, he was too tired to scold himself for it though, and fell asleep with that beautiful image in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to say a quick thank you to those who gave encouraging comments!
> 
> So this chapter is a fair bit longer than the previous two, I actually combined the next two parts I had written, I thought it would be a better read this way.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS Any feedback is welcome!

Alex woke up in the morning really early, he hadn’t closed the blinds. It was a new room to him, the thought honestly hadn’t crossed his mind. The rays of sunlight on the ceiling weren’t the brightest though, he figured it was still super early. He was usually an early riser, probably why he also considered himself a napper most afternoons.

He stayed in bed for a few minutes, admiring how nice it was to wake up and not have to go do anything or be anywhere right away. He heard some rummaging around downstairs after a while and decided to get up. He could use some tea.

\-----

After the breakfast that Shelley had out, Alex got dressed and decided to give Matt a call. He missed his best friend and wanted to fill him in on everything that's happened within the past day.

“Woah Alex what time is it there, get some sleep like a normal person for once!” Was the first thing that Matt said to Alex, foregoing a hello.

They boys laughed and Alex told Matt all about the flight, how he was so nervous at the airport before he found George and Shelley. He then told Matt all about them, how nice they were to him, he described their house and then got to the part about Miles.

He described the boy in great detail, he could practically hear Matt rolling his eyes. Alex went on and on about everything that he and Miles had talked about and nearly everything that had happened between them.

Matt finally decided to interrupt Alex’s rambling (something he didn’t even realize he was doing) and said “So when are you just gunna snog him already!?”

“WHAT? Matt, I’ve only been 'ere a day! What are you even talking about?”

“Alex, I’ve known you as long as both of us can remember, and I can tell, even from across the ocean, you’ve got it in for this lad.”

Alex blushed and then told Matt about Miles getting out of the shower, which he had purposely left out before.

“The water was just drippin’ down his body from his hair ever so slowly, I thought the world 'ad gone to slow motion or sommat. I 'ave no idea how long I actually stared at that for. He must have noticed!”

Matt just started laughing and Alex continued, “ 'e bloody WINKED at me, Helders. HE WINKED WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! I stood there gaping and then ran into the bathroom, oh god Matt what do I do?!”

Matt was usually pretty good at talking Alex down from this anxiety of social situations. “You know Alex, it sounds like you guys talked for a pretty long time over tea, you’ve scratched the surface of getting to know one another. I think it’s definitely possible he likes you too.”

“But Matt! It’s barely been 48 hours how am I crushing this hard!”

“Alex, you always do that. All at once or not at all.”

Alex just grunted in response

Matt continued, “So as for the question thats the elephant in the room right now, is he into blokes? Is he just flirtatious with everyone? Only time will tell, Al. Don’t give up though, you’re a catch.”

“Oh, shut up, Matt. Thank you though.” Alex responded, blushing now from his best friends nice words. Even if Matt hadn’t weighed in on the situation just talking to him would have set his mind at ease.

After Matt had given Alex a quick rundown of everything happening in Sheffield, which is not much to be honest, Matt said “Well I’ve gotta run Al, but I’ll talk to you soon, within the next couple days, yeah? I’m going to require updates on your situation.”

\-----

Miles opened his eyes, squinting around the room as the blackout blinds hid the light he wasn’t sure what time it was. He reached over to his phone and saw that it was just after 9:30 AM. He relaxed as it could have easily been 1:30 in the afternoon, he was always sleeping way too late.

He rummaged around getting dressed and per his routine since he had been in this house, he plopped right back down on the bed with his guitar in hand.

He was strumming lightly for a few minutes, humming along some lyrics ever so quietly when he heard a knock on his door. He jumped slightly, but just figured it was George saying good morning or something while headed to his study to do some work.

Miles swung the door open and to his surprise (and delight) it was Alex who stood in the doorway.

The boy looked a bit timid, but his voice didn’t betray him, “ 'ey Miles, ‘morning. Just 'eard ya playing and thought I’d take your invitation from last night? To 'ear more?”

Miles was glad the other boy knocked on his door, he was surprised because he did seem so shy, even socially awkward, but there was something about it Miles found endearing and also intriguing. He liked how the shorter boy looked around nervously, how he noticed Alex’s gaze lasted a little longer than how everyone else looked at him.

Miles thought Alex was so nervous about his own habits he didn’t notice how Miles looked at him in the exact same way. Miles was sure of it, so he let himself take in the boy in front of him. He was shorter than Miles, but not in a way that made Miles feel too tall. He was skinny just like Miles too, but not as lanky. He looked like the perfect size, Miles just wanted to slink his arms around Alex’s tiny waist and pull him in as close as he could get. Alex had deep brown eyes that were huge, Miles felt like he could just get lost in them. His hair was slightly shaggy and pretty fluffy, a dark brown lighter than his eyes.

Miles realized he let himself get lost in Alex, just like he knew he would, and snapped himself back to reality. He wasn’t sure how long he was doing that but decided to feign confidence and go on like nothing had happened.

“Sure, of course, mate.” Miles finally said, and ushered Alex into his room.

Miles motioned for Alex to sit on the bed and Miles followed him.

They were facing each other, sitting close, but not too close. Not close enough to touch. Miles secretly wanted to inch closer to Alex, pretending to just be getting comfortable to play, but he decided against it. He thought his earlier staring session would be enough embarrassment for one day. Did Alex even notice? And if he did, what did he think of it? Miles still wasn’t sure exactly how Alex felt, they just met each other yesterday for god's sake, but there was something about him. Something pulled Miles to Alex, there was an electricity there, something drew him to the older boy and he couldn’t explain it.

He cleared his throat and Alex looked expectant. “What do ya wanna 'ear?”

Alex just shook his head casually, “I don’t mind, do whatever you what. Just continue like I 'adn’t interrupted.”

Now it was Miles’ turn to blush, as that was an original song he had been working on this past week. Alex picked up on this blush and quickly added, “Or I mean, you don’t 'ave- I just- I..You can play whatever ya want, tha knows” Alex was blushing now.

Alex blushing too somehow made Miles feel at ease, he liked it when the other boy got flustered.

“Nah, it’s okay, mate. That just caught me off guard a bit. That were a song I wrote this week before ya got here, I doubt you’d wanna 'ear it.”

“Miles, don’t be daft. I’d like to 'ear it if you’d play it.”

Miles took a deep breath and closed his eyes to start playing. His fingers deftly moved across the strings, he had been practicing this all week. He felt Alex’s eyes burning into him. He liked being the object of the other boys’ attention, liked when Alex’s eyes were on him long enough to give him away. He tried to give the looks back, but he was afraid he always came off too cocky. He wanted Alex to know how he made him feel. He decided the best way to do that right now was to play as passionately as possible.

He finished playing and Alex was practically drooling. Miles chuckled slightly and it must have pulled Alex back to reality.

“Weren’t you singing too when I knocked, mate?” Alex asked.

 _Oh no, he noticed_ , Miles thought. There’s no way he was about to let Alex, the writer, hear his words. Not yet anyway.

“Still workin' those out, Al. I’ll serenade ya when they’re ready.” Miles said with a wink, making Alex blush, and look down towards his feet with a hand going through his hair.

 _Damn always so bloody cocky_ , Miles internally scolded himself. He hoped Alex detected the sincerity in his jest.

\-----

It had been a few weeks and Alex and Miles were getting along like nothing they had ever experienced before. They obviously both had close friends, but nothing as fast as this. They soon spent all of their time together (but what else were they supposed to do?) They spent afternoons on the back patio with guitars, and lazy evenings with cups of tea, talking about anything and everything. Soon learning so much of each other, and they couldn’t get enough.

One afternoon it was raining so they had to stay indoors. They set up shop in the piano room. Alex was messing around on the keys and Miles had his guitar in hand. Alex started playing different cords until he found a few he thought he liked the sound of, looking to Miles for approval.

Miles nodded “I like that, mate. What about this riff?” Miles played something that made Alex’s eyes go wide, and he just sighed, taking in the sight of Miles playing. He was really good, better than himself. His fingers moved across the strings like they were made specifically for playing guitar. His gaze cast down at what he was doing in such concentration, Alex couldn’t help but stare. Mile’s hands were a thing of beauty, Alex wanted to touch them, to hold them in his own. To feel them all over his body...

Miles finished playing the riff and looked up to see what Alex thought. He was caught staring and stiffened a bit, until Miles flashed him a smile. It was a knowing smile, but a positive gesture all the same. Alex’s heart was racing, he could hardly find his words.

“Th-That was beautiful, Miles. Just beautiful. Will you play it again? Please?” Alex looked at Miles slightly embarrassed for being so eager, but Miles looked up at Alex from dark eyes through his long lashes, flashing another one of his flirty, almost cocky smiles. They always made Alex melt, although he didn’t want Miles to know that. Alex still didn’t know if Miles liked birds or blokes, he wasn’t about to set all his cards out on the table just yet. Miles nodded and started playing again.

Alex didn’t know what to do with himself besides stare at the beautiful taller boy work gracefully over the guitar strings. He knew Miles felt his stare, but in that moment while the sounds filled the room Alex barely cared, he wanted to take it all in, to make a mental note of it all so he could replay it in his mind whenever he wanted.

Miles finished and chuckled lightly. He was blushing slightly, Alex noticed. Was that because he was unsure about his playing? Or because Alex was staring at him? Alex quickly looked away. Miles swiftly moved over to sit next to Alex on the piano bench. It was so fast Alex barely noticed it. Miles sat close, but not close enough to touch. He just looked down into Alex’s eyes, the two boys staring at each other for just a moment too long for it to be a causal look.

Miles broke the silence, “Play me something else, yeah?”

Alex was hyper aware of how close they were, he nodded and felt bold all of a sudden. He shifted himself as if to find the right place to sit to be in front of the right keys, but really it was to brush his leg up against Miles’.

Alex played something he had written awhile ago, it was simple but it was one of his favorites, wanting to impress Miles. This time Alex could feel Miles’ stare as he played. It was a good thing Alex could practically play this little piece in his sleep or else he would have surely messed up. When he finished he looked up at Miles and they both smiled shyly, but never taking their eyes away from each other. Alex’s eyes flickered down to Mile’s lips and quickly back up. Miles flashed another one of his famous smiles. Alex could swear Miles was slowly leaning in when-

-“Hey boys!” Shelley and George were in the doorway.

Both of the boys jumped as they were startled, they had forgotten about anyone but themselves.

They didn’t seem to notice the tension in the room. “We have a proposition! Alex, remember we mentioned a beach vacation?” Alex nodded.

“What?” Miles asked, “The beach? That sounds great!” Both the boys were really excited.

“Well, we could go somewhere close like New Jersey, but since you boys are both from England, we thought we could take a little road trip down to South Carolina so you can see some of the East Coast!” George was talking so excitedly about the trip, it made everyone equally as excited.

Shelly cut in, “I know you boys just got here, but we found a condo online that looks perfect for just next week, what do you say?”

Alex and Miles looked at each other, both with huge smiles on their faces. They both nodded and jumped up and down. They all laughed together and the boys wanted to pack right away.

\-----

The trip was set for a week in advance, and the boys were really excited about it. They kept their routine of playing guitar and relaxing with tea, enjoying a relaxing summer together.

Each night Alex would write a bit before bed. He’s almost finished the notebook he has been writing in for years, excited to start the one his mum gifted him. His writing was a lot of hopeless romantic type lyrics, and happy things he wanted to remember. Lately, he found everything he wrote was about Miles. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. He wrote about his day, He wrote funny jokes Miles had told him. He was writing romantic lyrics and thats when he noticed. He stopped mid thought, and just froze. He obviously felt an attraction to the boy, and he thinks Miles reciprocates it, they did almost kiss at the piano, right?!

Or was Alex just reading too much into it? Was he over thinking it? Maybe Miles is just really friendly. Alex hated to have his every thought be about Miles if there was no chance. Alex was unfortunately already in too deep though, once it was in the notebook there was no turning back. The notebook was where the depths of his thoughts could flow freely, there was no holding back. No ones eyes ever read his notebook, not even Matt. If there were lyrics for the band, Alex would re-write them on loose sheets of paper to show the lads. Even then he was still nervous about what they thought about them. He was never very comfortable about it but Matt assured him the lyrics are always top notch.

With the depths of his most personal thoughts flowing freely, and it being all about Miles, Alex closed his notebook and tried to sleep. However, he tossed and turned. He was worried about his premature feelings for Miles, and he was also just really excited about their trip. The thought of going to the beach with Miles? They could take romantic walks together, hold hands in the sand, kiss under the sunset…. Alex’s thoughts got more than romantic the sleepier he got. Thoughts of Miles in nothing but a bathing suit, covered in sand. Maybe Alex would help him wash it all off, hands wandering... He didn’t fight it then, just hoped for dreams of Miles.

\-----

The very same night, Miles was wide awake starting at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do, how to feel. He kept thinking back to the day on the piano bench, he really was about to kiss Alex. Would Alex have recoiled away from him? He couldn’t bear to think about rejection. He puts out a cocky, flirty vibe but he really wouldn’t be able to handle rejection. Not from Alex.

Miles didn’t know what it was about the other boy. His sheepish smile, his fluffy hair always falling in his eyes. Those eyes. Those big brown eyes, Miles always gets lost in them. He never wanted to look away. Alex was beautiful, he was petite and a bit shorter than himself but Miles didn't mind, he even preferred it. Anything that Alex was turned into Miles’ new favorite thing. He loved the way Alex spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words, the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, the way his face scrunched up when he laughed. Miles was in deep but stayed up worrying about what the other boy thought.

He had almost decided on just bursting into Alex’s room and getting to the bottom of it right there. “Do you fancy blokes? Do you fancy me? Because I’m head over heels for you.” He thought better of scaring off the timid boy and ruining the rest of the summer. How awkward it would be if that happened. Miles couldn't stand it.

He finally fell asleep just wondering what it would be like if Alex was curled up next to him with his head on his chest...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I meant to update sooner but this week was semi busy AND because I needed to edit and move some things around because I changed my mind about some of it ANYWAY ENJOY!! :)

Finally the day of the road trip had arrived. They decided to wake up and pack up the car that morning, and do the drive in two days. They could find a motel to stay in for a night halfway there.

Alex and Miles had been so excited about the trip they had packed in advance and were all ready to go. Shelley and George on the other hand were running around making sure everything with their house was in order.

“Did you lock the window in the study?”

“Did you make sure the oven is definitely off?”

“Did you ask the neighbor to collect our mail?”

Usual stuff like that.

Alex and Miles had the backseat of the car to themselves. It wasn't a super roomy space, but it would do, especially since the two of them were so close recently. They had one of their guitars in the backseat with them, and one in the trunk of the car. Tons of snacks and sweets for the car ride were also packed in the backseat for the boys to share. Shelley and George packed sandwiches for the four of them and practical things like water in the cooler they had stashed up front.

They set off and it was almost 11AM. A bit later than they had wanted, but it was okay since they were splitting their drive over two days.

They set down the highway south along the East Coast of the country. Both boys had never seen this much of the country before and it was really exciting to them both. In all honesty they thought it looked pretty much the same, maybe the trees differed slightly. What they were excited for was getting glimpses of more American cities. They obviously have seen New York now, but they were going to drive right through Philadelphia, Baltimore, Washington DC, Richmond, and many more that they couldn’t wait to see.

The drive started out and they all listened to the radio, sing alongs to The Beatles ensued. Eventually the radio stopped playing things the boys were interested in, and there becomes a point when you're driving across the middle of nowhere that you only seem to pick up two stations.

Miles and Alex had found a headphone splitter in George’s study and brought it along so they could continue to listen to music together. Oasis, The Libertines, The Strokes, everything that they both liked. This went on for hours, just the boys listening to their mutual favorites and both stealing glances at the other. Whenever they happened to catch the other’s eye it would go one of two ways.

Sometimes they would feel really shy about it, and immediatly look away. Other times they held each other's gaze for a few seconds, smiling. Alex was getting bolder too, holding Miles’ gaze for as long as the other boy would hold his.

Eventually Alex starts to get sleepy, it being late afternoon it’s definitely around the time he would normally sneak a nap into his day. He lets Miles have full control of what they are listening to while he naps. At first he tries to lean against the window to his left, but it hurts his neck. He then decides that he can just sit up straight and lean his head back. And it works, he falls asleep as comfortable as he can get in a car.

That is, until the car goes around a turn, and slowly Alex starts leaning with the car towards Miles. Still asleep, Alex’s sleeping body eventually rests with his head on Miles’ shoulder.

Miles isn't sure what he should do. Obviously he wants Alex there, Alex is warm and all he wants is to wrap his arm around the smaller boy, to make sure he’s comfortable. But would Alex want that? And what would his Aunt and Uncle think? They were absorbed in their own conversation and Miles still had music playing in this headphones, he couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

He decides to just let Alex sleep there. And in all honesty, Miles really likes Alex being that close. He decides it would be okay for him to nap too. He falls asleep and his head rests over in top of Alex’s.

The boys sleep for a few hours and they are eventually woken up by the movement of the car changing, they were getting off the highway.

A bit disoriented, they had cuddled up in their sleep more than they had both realized. What started with their heads resting together ended with both of them wrapping their arms around the other.

They awoke slowly and Alex gave Miles’ body a little squeeze before he realized who he’s cuddling and where. They sit up slowly, Alex blushing profusely and Miles, for once, is smiling shyly.

As soon as Alex sees the smile on Miles’ face he relaxes, and to the taller boy’s surprise, Alex goes back in for another hug. _It’s now or never Turner_ , Alex says to himself, feeling bold from the encouraging smiles Miles is always shining in his direction.

“Thanks for being a comfortable pillow, _Mi_ ” Alex whispers in Miles’ ear.

Miles can’t believe how forward that is for Alex, and he just squeezes him tighter in the hug. They separate before the front of the car realizes what’s going on.

Shelley turns around “I know it’s not too late and we could definitely do more tonight, we just thought we could get a bite to eat and turn in at a motel early? What do you boys think? Early to bed, early to rise? We could arrive at the island in time for an afternoon dip in the ocean!”

They both agreed, and also wondered if she saw their sleeping arrangements, casting wary looks at each other.

Evidently not because they had booked two hotel rooms, both with just one king size bed in each.

“Sorry boys,” George apologizes. “We wanted rooms right next to each other and this is all they had open on a short notice. Hope you dont mind.”

The boys both try and hide their blush and shake their heads that no, they don’t mind.

 

\-----

 

After they bring their necessities into the hotel rooms and stretch their legs, they find a little diner and get a bite to eat. Alex and Miles both order BLTs and milkshakes and can’t help but smile at each other at the realization.

George and Shelley are both pretty tired from trading off the driving all day, so they retire early and leave Alex and Miles to their own devices in their room next door.

The boys brought only one of the guitars in from the car, the one that they had in the back seat with them. The other was buried in the trunk of the car under everything else they all brought with them. They both settled down on the huge bed, sitting crosslegged and facing eachother. They traded off playing the guitar for the other, somehow inching closer to the other when handing off the guitar.

Eventually their knees were overlapping and it was Miles’ turn to play. This was honestly just an excuse for the boys to stare at each other and they both knew it.

Miles was playing and humming softly, Alex was sitting so close, practically in Miles’ lap. Miles was so beautiful playing the guitar, his imagination wandered. He thought about how nice Miles sounded while playing, he thought back to the day in the piano room, on the piano bench. He thought of earlier that day in the car, how they had both cuddled each other in their sleep.

This gave Alex a little jolt of confidence. Miles almost kissed him that day in the piano room, right? And he wouldn’t look at Alex like he does if he didn’t feel the same way. It’s the same look Alex gives Miles! He wouldn’t sit so close to Alex if he didn’t want the same things, right?

There was something about Miles that brought Alex out of his shell like no one else had ever managed. Alex couldn’t take it anymore. Miles was concentrating on putting his fingers in the right spot, but glanced up at Alex. Alex had a look on his face, he was trying to work up the confidence to do something he’s been wanting to do for quite some time. Another moment of _It’s honestly now or never, Turner_. When Miles looked up and saw Alex’s face he stopped playing. Alex took this as his shot. He slowly reached out for the guitar, setting it beside them. So now he was practically in Miles lap with nothing in between them.

He knew he was blushing but honestly, it really was now or never. He had already moved the guitar, he couldn’t go back now. Miles was staring at him intently, almost astonished at the shyer boys actions.

Alex leaned closer to Miles, their eyes locked. Alex stopped just inches from Miles’ face, they could feel their breath on each others lips. Alex was sure Miles could hear his heartbeat, it was so loud in his ears.

All of a sudden there was a knock on their door. Alex practically _flew_ across the room he got up so fast. He put himself in the desk rolly chair across the room. The door adjoining the two rooms opened and Shelley looks at the boys suspiciously. They were both blushing and Alex was fussing with his hair and Miles was leaning back nonchalantly.

She shrugged it off though, “Hey boys, just wanted to say goodnight, I heard the guitar stop so I figured you were both getting ready for bed.”

Miles, fast thinking, “Yeah we were just about to, yeah, mhm.”

Alex nodded in agreement, too scared to speak for fear that he would have made a fool of himself if they hadn't been interrupted.

Shelley closed the door and left the boys alone again.

They just looked at each other. Alex’s heart was beating practically out of his chest he couldn’t _do_ this right now.

“I-I’m uh, gonna shower.” He stuttered quickly, and escaped into the bathroom.

Miles was left to wonder. Why didn’t he just kiss Alex when he was close enough? He should have kissed him on the piano bench, in the car, and just now. Always with the interruptions.

He got his pjs on and got into bed, not realizing how tired he was until he was laying down, he doesn’t remember Alex getting in bed.

 

\-----

 

In the morning, Alex is the first to wake up, obviously. They had forgotten to shut the blinds, surprise, surprise.

Alex forgot where he was as he had just woken up. They’re sharing the king size bed, which has more than enough room for four people of their size, easily. However, they’re both in the middle. Alex was laying on his stomach with his arms stretched above his head which was under the pillow. He moved around a bit and remembered that Miles was next to him and what had almost happened last night.

Miles was laying on his back, their sides were pressed together. His arms were also above his head and his legs were tangled with Alex’s. The realization of the other boy’s closeness made Alex blush but he didn’t want to move and wake Miles up, yet he noticed this was too late as Miles yawned. He stretched and squirmed into Alex in the process because of how close they were laying.

“Heh, Sorry Al” Miles said sleepily as he was now on his side facing Alex. Alex rolled around so he was facing Miles too.

It seemed like Miles was less worried about everything in his sleepy state, he slipped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him closer. Alex didn’t know what to do so he just did the same, and arm around Miles’ warm back. Miles had his eyes closed and Alex wondered if he had even fully woken up at all?

Alex talked himself through the situation to relax a little bit. _It’s the most comfortable, he’s the most comfortable, you want this, you know the cocky bastard wants this, just relax in it you twat, how many times do you have to tell yourself it’s now or never??_

As soon as Alex relaxes with a little contented sigh Miles squeezes him in tighter. Evidently awake, Miles shifts so he’s got his face in Alex’s neck, and Alex can feel that he’s smiling.

Alex’s heartbeat picks up pace, even faster than last night if thats possible. He feels light kisses on his neck and no matter how nervous he is, his hand instinctively comes up to Miles’ hair. Miles continued planting light kisses on Alex's neck, then light nibbles and moves up to Alex's jaw. He stops to look at Alex, to make sure he wants this. Alex is breathing heavily and smiling, hand still in Miles' hair.

Miles was the one who brought their lips together, he couldn’t help it, Alex was so close. They both melted into the kiss and let out a breath they each didn’t realize they were holding.

It was slow, and sweet. Both still semi unsure if what they were doing was what the other wanted. Alex, ever the over-thinker, broke the kiss. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Miles slightly confused, but noticed Alex kept looking down to his lips and back up to his eyes. Miles took this as a green light from the shyer boy, and abruptly pulled him all the way on top of Miles now. Their kiss now was more passionate, Miles wanted to show Alex that he really did want this, has been wanting it since they met a few weeks ago.

Alex sighed into the kiss and brought both of his hands up to Miles’ hair now. To the taller boys surprise, Alex was the one to deepen the kiss, making a small moan escape Miles’ throat. Miles gripped at Alex’s hips, wanting to pull him as close as possible and-

A knock on the door. They sprang apart, this time staying in bed but just shuffled over to the edges.

“Every bloody time!” Miles muttered.

“C-Come in!” Alex yelled.

George came in and reminded the boys that they were getting an early start like they had planned and then quickly shut the door again. Evidently not a morning person, thankfully.

The boys just looked at each other. Alex looked a little scared, a little unsure. Miles let out a small giggle, and it was contagious. Alex couldn’t help but laugh either.

“Every. Bloody. Time.” Miles said again, which made them both laugh harder. “Well I guess I’ll shower since I didn’t yesterday.” And with that, Miles leaned over, kissed Alex on the cheek, and went in to start the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they’re back in the car, headphones on listening to the same music again, Alex has his notebook out and writing away just like normal.

But thoughts are nagging him and he just wants a straight answer from Miles so he can relax and enjoy this vacation. Is Miles just being flirty? Does Miles like him? Is Miles usually into blokes or is it just Alex? Is he just bored and Alex is an easy catch? He doesn’t want to give Miles the wrong impression, always looking so unsure and nervous all the time. He just needs to know what exactly is on Miles’ mind.

He doesn’t know how to ask with them being in such close proximity to Shelley and George, so he flips to a new page in his notebook and scribbles: “I have a question” and passes it to Miles shyly.

Miles looks at it, takes the pencil and adds “Ask away.” He hands the notebook back to Alex with a coy smile.

The smile gives Alex a confidence boost and he writes, “Just wondering if this morning was a one time thing or not” He silently scolds himself for not asking the question he really wants to ask, he really wants to scribble in all caps DO YOU LIKE ME? But he refrains, hands to notebook off to the taller boy.

Miles blushes and smiles when he reads it. “Whatever you want, love.”

Alex reads it and internally curses Miles for not saying what he wants. Decides he will have to step up. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the moment I met you.”

“Me too” from Miles.

Alex blushes and asks “Are you always into blokes? Or is it just me?”

Miles writes a longer response than his others, “I have been known to go for the lads as well as the birds. I’ve been wanting to tell you how I felt I just didn’t know when the right time was, they’re always around and I didn’t want to scare you away and ruin the whole summer. What about you?”

Alex couldn’t contain the huge grin on his face after reading the response. He writes “Usually just lads for me.”

Miles reads it and just nods. Alex adds, “I wish I could kiss you now.”

“Me too, love” as Miles hands his response back he flashes Alex a smile that practically has him melting into the upholstery.

\-----

They turn the radio off and Miles plays the guitar and everyone sings along. Once they get close to the coast they roll the windows down, the air just smells so salty and its warm and heavy, in a good way.

They drive over the bridge to the island and there are palm trees, and to their surprise, not that many other cars. Looks like they picked a good week, maybe they’d have the beach to themselves!

Alex looks over at Miles, who is admiring his surroundings, and all Alex can think of is how he wants to kiss his lips again, feel his hands on his hips, tug at his hair-

Alex realizes Miles has noticed his starring because he clears his throat with a smile. Miles nervously glances at his relatives in the front seat and back to Alex. They smile at each other and Miles reaches out to squeeze Al’s hand. They stay like this for the rest of the ride, not caring whether Shelley or George saw, they enjoyed the contact way too much.

\-----

They arrive at the large condominium around 3pm and it’s more than either of the boys expected. The first floor is just the parking garage, but they opt for the outside parking spots that are shaded by big draping trees. The building is seven stories tall, all with balconies. The place they’re staying in is on the fifth floor.

They find a cart to wheel their baggage up to the room. They all pile as much as they can onto the cart, but they can only fit half of what they brought. The ride up in the elevator is a tight squeeze but they’re all so excited they don’t care.

George unlocks the door to suite 505 and it’s _so_ nice inside. The decor is beach themed, obviously, with large seashells on the bookshelf and pastel furniture. They walk into the kitchen area that has barstools and a small table on their right. The sitting room with bookshelves and pastel furniture is straight ahead along with a huge flatscreen tv. Alex wonders why anyone would ever watch tv while they're on a beach vacation, but he keeps his thoughts to himself.

The walls are floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view of the ocean, theyre just a short couple minute walk from the beach. Everyone goes straight to the window to admire the view.

“Hey now, let’s get this cart unpacked so we can enjoy ourselves” George says. The boys help with the duties. To their left is a small hallway that leads to the ‘master’ bedroom that Shelley and George obviously get. The bathroom in their room is absolutely over the top, a jacuzzi tub and separate shower and everything.

Alex and Miles are sharing the other room, it has two twin beds to Alex’s dismay, he wanted to wake up like this morning everyday for the rest of his life. They set their things down and take a closer look at their room. There is a big dresser, a closet, and more floor to ceiling windows. They have their own bathroom, and Alex can’t help but let his mind wander to shared showers and steamy kisses. He snaps out of it and goes back out to the empty cart.

“Will you boys be a help and run down to the car and pack the rest of the stuff up?” Shelley asked

Miles loves this idea, “Of course, Aunt Shelley.” And he looks at Alex with a sly grin.

Miles picks Alex up, sets him on the cart, and starts wheeling it out of the place. Alex was so confused at first but then the boys just started laughing together as he gets pushed around probably too fast in the cart. _Vacation is off to a good start_ , Alex thinks with a smile.

As soon as they get down to the car Alex hops out but is quickly pinned against the side of the vehicle as Miles can’t control himself any longer now that they’re alone and feelings have (finally) been confessed. Alex can't complain, as soon as Miles kisses him he smiles into it, and pulls his arms around Miles’ waist. Anyone could see them but they don’t care in the moment.

Miles has his hands in Alex’s hair and suddenly pulls his head to the side and starts kissing his neck, making Alex gasp and hold Miles even tighter against him. He kisses all around, moving his tongue and biting lightly, searching for a spot that will drive Alex mad.

Alex suddenly lets a moan slip through his lips and Miles knows he’s found what he’s looking for. He keeps at the spot for a second, reveling in what it’s doing to Alex, what he’s doing to Alex, until it hits him- he can’t leave a mark. He abruptly pulls away and Alex looks confused, but as soon as Miles starts examining the area, Alex understands.

“Is it noticeable?” He asks the taller boy.

“UUhh, ’s a bit red maybe it will go down once we get up there?” Miles responds with a laugh, thankful he realized what was happening before he ended up sucking too hard.

They load up the cart, playfully pushing each other the whole time, mostly just to be able to touch the other one.

Pushing the heavy cart together it doesn’t take long to get back and make out in the elevator, hands roaming.

They get inside with the luggage and Shelley and George are making vodka lemonades.

“Hey boys, since you’d be allowed to have some where you actually live why don’t we all have a celebratory drink while we unpack?” Shelley asks with a smile.

Alex and Miles both graciously accept. It’s warm and lemonade is the most refreshing thing Alex could think of. They bring their drinks into their room to unpack and put all their clothes away, equally separating the dresser so their clothes don’t get mixed up, even though Alex wouldn’t mind.

After the unpacking is all done they quickly get their bathing suits on and Alex can’t help but stare again, he’s having flashbacks to Miles in the hallway back in New York, and he can’t wait to shove Miles in the water to get the full effect.

It’s like Miles can read his mind, or at least the look on his face, he’s got a knowing smirk directed at Alex, making the shorter boy turn an impressive shade of pink.

Miles downs the rest of his drink in one go, “well Al, what do ye say, time for a bit o’ beach time, eh?”

By the time they come out of their room George has the cooler packed with more drinks, Shelley has two beach chairs for her and her husband, and the boys grab towels and sunblock.

They take the elevator down to the ground level of their condo and walk on a sidewalk that has seashells embedded into the cement. The walk snakes around an inground pool shared by all the residents. It leads to a tiny boardwalk of sorts, just to get them from one side of the sand dunes to the other.

They get on the beach and the ocean is way out, low tide in the late afternoon. They have plenty of room on the beach to pick a spot, it isn’t crowded at all. There are people taking walks and going for jogs, and a few families with children playing down by the water. They pick a spot about halfway down.

Miles and Alex lay their towels down and Miles picks up the sunscreen. They share a look that says a million things. _Would it be too much to put sunscreen on each other? Too obvious?_ Eventually Miles smirks, glances at his aunt and uncle and makes his way closer to Alex. He starts slathering the lotion on Alex’s back, whispering “Wouldn't be able to reach your back anyway, love.”

Alex blushes and runs a hand through his hair. His nervous gesture, he knows Miles knows it but can’t help but do it.

After they slather each other up, surprising themselves by getting no curious glances from either Shelley or George, they decide to take a dip in the ocean.

They walk down the beach, probably too close, as their hands graze each other.

“I wish I could hold your hand without me relatives asking a million questions” Miles says, almost to himself. When they get into the water up to their knees Alex acts like he’s about to grab Miles’ hand, but instead pushes the taller boy into the water, splashing everywhere and he’s cracking up by the time Miles gets his balance back.

“You’ll pay for that, Turner.” Miles says with a mischievous grin as they make their way further out.

They don’t go too far, but far enough where they can swim but still touch the bottom and stand up. They’ve resumed their usual banter, they can talk about anything and everything so easily. Until Miles quickly glances around in the water, trying to see through it even though he can’t.

“Al, were that you?”

Alex just looks at him confused, he’s obviously too far away to be able to touch him.

“Al, just stop it okay?”

“Mi, first off, it’s not me. Second, it’s just a little fish or sommat’, no need to freak out, love.” Alex added the pet name on the end to try to calm the younger lad down.

All of a sudden Miles goes into a splashing fit, “AH, IT WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE” as he, not so gracefully, climbs on top of Alex.

Alex can’t help but laugh at Miles, ever so cocky, afraid of a little fish sharing the ocean with them. He’s holding Miles bridal style with Miles arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Alex, it’s not funny” Miles says right into Alex’s ear. Alex can feel his breath and it sends a noticeable shiver down his spine.

Both boys make a quick glance at the beach, Shelley is engrossed into her book and it looks like George has dozed off.

They look back at each other and Miles goes in for Alex’s ear, making his way down his neck, and Alex holds him tighter.

Alex is breathing heavily and switches from holding Miles to having both his legs on either side of him. Bare chests pressing together in the water, Alex can hardly contain himself. He brings their lips together, he can’t get over how perfect this is, kissing in the ocean. Kissing _Miles_ in the ocean.

They separate quickly though, she could glance up from her book at any time. They move a few feet away from each other and sure enough, Shelley catches their glances and waves. They wave back before she resumes her reading.

“I guess she didn’t see?” Alex wonders out loud.

“Guess not, love” Miles says as he moves back to Alex for another kiss, this one chaste. “I can’t get enough” Miles smiles, just staring at Alex, not caring to hide it anymore.

They hold hands and tangle their legs up under the water. Alex feels such a thrill, they could have been caught at any moment! He barely cared, he just knew he wanted Miles.

Soon they decide they’ve had enough of the ocean and make their way back to Shelley and George. They both lay on their towels to dry off in the sun for a little while, more vodka lemonades in hand, and they all discuss what they would like for dinner. They decide on some takeout, so they can relax since most of their day was driving. Also because all four had had a few drinks.

George calls it in from the beach, sea food delivery! They are all looking forward to it and decide they’d like to be free of sand when it finally arrives. The things are bundled up and they make their way up the path back the way they came. All four are covered in sand, Miles and Alex more so than Shelley or George because they had been swimming.

Shelley and George shut the door to their room to get dressed and Alex and Miles just lock eyes. Slowly making their way to their room, not taking their eyes off each other. Once inside, Miles shuts the door my pushing Alex up against it. They kiss for awhile, hands roaming over sandy necks and chests.

Miles pulls away from the kiss, smiling. “What do ya say about gettin’ cleaned up, hmm?” As he slowly pulls Alex toward the shower.

Miles turns the shower on and, even though they’ve had a few drinks, they both step in the shower with their bathing suits still on. Alex is silently thankful, even if his inhibitions are subsided, they only just kissed for the first time this morning! He can’t say he wasn’t tempted once they got in under the water though, Miles was lathering soap all over both of them and smiling into kisses as he rinsed them both off.

Alex deepened the kisses and they both soon forgot about getting the sand off. Alex pinned Miles against the shower wall, inciting a low moan out of Miles that made Alex’s head spin. Alex had his hands on Miles’ hips, holding him in place against the wall. Miles on the other hand, let his hands roam Alex’s body. Starting first with his hands tenderly on either side of his face, he moved one into Alex’s wet hair, and the other down his neck, over his collarbones, down his chest, to his stomach, and back up again.

Eventually they both pulled away at the same time, still holding each other close under the water.

“Better get out there so we don’t draw any suspicion?” Alex asked

Miles pulls Alex in tighter, “Nooo, Al I jus’ wanna stay like this.”

Alex giggles at that, and reciprocates the hug, putting a hand in Miles’ wet hair. “They’re gonna bust in ‘ere and find us cuddling in the shower, Mi”

Miles just whined but shut the shower off anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF i want to apologize for this late update!!! 
> 
> Second, I've admittingly had this chapter written since the last one but I was hesitant to put it up, I didn't want to ruin the pining/fluff but ALAS it got a bit smutty SORRY  
> Also I like to have at least the next chapter written when I update just so I know I'm far enough ahead that I won't need to go back and edit so that's another reason I didn't update yet. 
> 
> Expect the next update MUCH SOONER than this one! I'm sorry for the wait again, and thank you to those who asked for it!! I hope this doesn't disappoint. Also the next one is super fluffy so look forward to that yaaaaaayyyyyy

By the time Alex and Miles step out of their room, freshly showered, their takeout had arrived. They had a buffet of sorts: lobster and crab legs, corn on the cob and fries. It was all way too much food for the four of them. They all enjoyed it out on the balcony table.

Overlooking the ocean Alex and Miles traded off playing the guitar late into the night, way after Shelley and George had turned in for bed. The boys kept sipping on their vodka lemonades, deemed the official drink of their vacation.

Singing cheesy love songs to each other back and forth until they decided it was too late, they were probably keeping the neighbors up with the guitar outside.

They put their pjs on and climb into the separate beds. The moonlight was coming in through the window so if Alex squints he can see Miles in his bed. _This is stupid_ , Alex thought. They just stayed in what was probably the first awkward silence they’ve ever had. With everything thats happened Alex doesn’t feel like he needs to tiptoe around the situation anymore.

“...Mi…? Are you still awake…?”

“Yeah, I am” Miles responds right away, evidently not even near the edge of sleep.

Alex doesn’t say anything right away, he hadn’t planned it up this far in his head, he just blurted that out.

After a minute Miles adds, “Why are you so far away?”

Alex giggles at that and Miles asks “Come ‘ere?”

Alex climbs out of his bed and says “I thought you’d never ask.”

Alex buries his face in Miles’ neck as soon as he gets under the covers. They share a quick kiss, but are both too tired from their drive, their ocean swim, and staying up late singing to each other. They quickly fall asleep in the warmth of each other’s arms.

\-----

Alex wakes up and it’s still really early, the first rays of sun are being cast on the wall above the bed. The blinds are open, which was nice last night for the moonlight but the sun will only begin to get harsh. Alex stops worrying about the blinds when he realizes the position they’re in: sharing the twin sized bed, pressed against each other literally as close as they could possibly get, legs tangled, arms holding each other closely.

Alex takes a minute to admire Miles in his sleep. Lips parted slightly, breathing so evenly, his hair a tangled mess. He looks so peaceful and content, and just beautiful.

He goes to move and- uh oh. No, no. He’s half hard, _fuck_. The combination of their position and the fact that its morning he just woke up- _fuck_. He doesn’t know what to do, if he moves, Miles will for sure feel it, they’re both wearing thin pajama bottoms. He’s seemingly still asleep though maybe he can just-

Nope it’s all over from that point, Alex moves just enough so he can feel that Miles also has morning wood and Alex blushes, but can feel himself growing harder at the realization. He tries to move again without waking up Miles, but that plan just goes to waste.

As he moves his cock brushes up against Miles’ and a slight moan escapes his mouth as he feels it. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_. Alex internally scolds himself for letting that out. He can’t think of what he should do now. Miles shifts at this point, evidently also feeling what Alex feels and the edges of his mouth start to form a smile and he lets out an “MMmmm” at the feeling. He blinks a few times and once he’s also awake he freezes, it takes him a second to take in the situation. Alex blushing in front of him, they’re both hard, and they’re both pressed up against each other. Alex looks like he wants to apologize and pull away.

Miles has other plans though, and acts before Alex has a chance to do anything.

He takes a chance, rolls his hips up against Alex’s, sneaking an arm to the other boys lower back to press them even further together.

Alex was _not_ expecting that, to his delight. He threw his head back at the feeling and let a, probably too loud, sound escape his lips. Miles quickly threw his hand that wasn’t on Alex’s back over his mouth and this action causes Alex’s hips to involuntarily jerk forward onto Miles’ a few times. Miles couldn’t help but let a moan out at that, and decided the best way to keep them both quiet was with a kiss.

This kiss was different than others they’ve shared. This wasn’t just kissing now. This one was hurried, rushed, both trying to pour all of their pent up sexual frustration for the other into it. Hips moving, hands roaming, Miles snuck his up under Alex’s shirt and was caressing his hip bones. Alex’s hands started in Miles’ hair, quickly moved all over his body, back up to pull his hair, down all over his chest again.

Miles quickly pulled Alex’s shirt above his head, and sat up a bit so Alex could do the same for him.

“You woke up quickly…” Alex teased with a smirk.

“If I ‘ad known this is ‘ow I would get a wake up I would ‘ave done it much sooner” Miles responded, while pulling Alex up on top to straddle him.

Alex laughed and kissed Miles again, sighing into the kiss. Miles had his hands on Alex’s hips, which were still moving against Miles’. He brought his hands up to Alex’s hair and gently pulled while biting his lower lip. Alex moaned at that and ground down a little bit harder. Miles went to work on Alex’s neck, at the spot he found the day before. Everything felt so good Alex didn't want to stop, but Miles was probably leaving a mark. Alex stopped him and Miles looked quite guilty, apologizing.

“Sorreh, Al” he said, pecking him on the lips. “I can’t help meself.” He smiled up at Alex, who moved to lay down next to Miles again.

“It’s still quite early” Miles nuzzled his face into Alex’s neck as he curled into him, pulling him close in the process. “We can go back to sleep.”

Even though Alex was wide awake now, “Just for a little while,” he acquiesced with a smile.

\-----

Eventually Alex did get back to sleep, but woke up again before Miles. He decided he should shower, and got up, this time without disturbing the sleeping body next to him.

He got under the warm water and washed his hair, thoughts going back to earlier this morning. He was lathering his body up, thinking about the noise Miles made when he first woke up, about his hands gripping his hipbones, the look in his eye. Alex didn’t even register how fast he got hard again. Miles was legit just _too much_. He thought about if he hadn’t stopped Miles this morning, how many hickies would he have received? _Oh, it felt so good when Miles did that_. Would they have gone any further if he hadn’t stopped it? Just thinking about Miles slipping his pants off with the ease and confidence that he quickly removed his shirt with earlier in the morning, thinking about Miles getting a hand on him, Miles getting his mouth on him. _Miles, Miles, Miles._

Alex didn’t even realize the door to the bathroom opening, he was so engrossed in the task at hand. Miles had only cracked it open, to be fair, he couldn’t help it. He had been laying in bed, woken up by the sound of the shower starting. He was disappointed that Alex wasn’t beside him like earlier that morning. He rolled over and was going to doze back off but there was a sound in the midst of the water falling that pulled Miles to the door.

He knew instantly that he should probably get back in bed and forget it ever happened. But Alex was saying his name, over and over, albeit quietly, he was still close enough to hear it.

“ _Miiiiii_ …..” Alex was practically whining his name in a voice that drove Miles mad, he was aroused instantly. Everything he was hearing just went straight to his cock and he didn’t even realize he had gotten a hand on himself until he almost moaned aloud. Miles didn't know what to do. Should he just continue this? It felt good, but he felt terrible for spying, for witnessing something that was obviously so personal. But he could interrupt? Would that be worse? He would most definitely startle him, probably ruin the mood and everything. Alex would probably hate him for spying and intruding.

“ _Miles, Miles, Miiiiilessssss, ahhhh_ …...”

He couldn’t take it anymore, he moved the door open further, leading it to squeak somewhat in it’s movement.

Alex heard it. He instantly stopped. Was he imagining it? Did the door just open? He couldn't see because the curtain was opaque, and he didn’t know what to do. Miles could be there, didn’t know how he felt about that. Maybe he was accidently being too loud? He didn’t think he had said anything aloud, except he guessed he was probably not just thinking Miles’ name over and over. Alex decided he thought of Miles listening and hearing his name and knowing exactly what Alex was doing was not the worst scenario in the world, quite the contrary.

He slowly pulled the curtain back, and Miles was standing there, looking guilty, but also curious, and obviously tremendously turned on.

“Alex.. I-Uh, I just uhm..I’m sorreh, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to uhm, sorreh” and Miles tried to turn to leave but Alex was faster and caught his wrist. Miles was so surprised he just froze, standing there just staring at Alex. He was so beautiful, water dripping down his body, all flushed, out of breath...

“Well are ya just gonna stand there or….?” Alex playfully asked.

Miles quickly snapped out of it and stripped faster than he ever had in his entire life. He got under the water with Alex, eyes locked, pulled the curtain closed and went down on his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS TERRIBLE SMUT AT THE BEGINNING but I couldn't leave the last chapter as I did and NOT include this so... just rest assured that the rest is super fluffy!
> 
> I hope this doesn't ruin this fic for anyoneeee blah

Alex had never been so forward. But what else was he to say? _Oh, yeah I was moaning your name over and over but you should probably get out and leave me to it…_ yeah right.

Alex’s eyes were locked with Miles’ which were full of lust as he stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain closed, and slowly got on his knees in front of Alex. He was breathing so heavily and Miles licked his lips, pausing right before, as if asking if it was okay.

Their eyes still locked, Alex let out a breathy noise, evidently unable to form proper words, and Miles took that as the go ahead. Bringing a hand up the base of Alex and licking the tip, Alex threw his head back and shut his eyes. He honestly couldn’t believe what he was just thinking about was actually happening, he decided it would be better to watch so he could replay it in his head anytime he wanted.

Miles swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting all the pre cum that had leaked out. After teasing Alex like that for a bit he finally took Alex entirely in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, never breaking eye contact. Alex’s knees nearly buckled and he had to try really hard to keep his hips still as he put his hands in Miles’ hair, pushing it back off his forehead as water dripped from it. Trying not to be too loud because they were not alone in the condo, but also wanting Miles to know that he was driving him crazy, Alex was a mix of deep moans and higher pitched whines of Miles’ name.

Alex tugged on Miles’ hair and he moaned around his cock and it sent shivers up Alex’s spine. Alex decided that maybe Miles wouldn’t mind if he let his hips move a bit... so in rhythm with Miles, he bucked his hips forward. Miles half choked but waved the hand he had on the wall bracing himself to let Alex know it was okay.

Alex was getting louder and louder, pulling on Miles’ hair as he fucked his mouth. Miles was whimpering, moaning as he reached with his free hand that wasn't around the base of Alex’s cock to stroke himself. It was all too much for Alex to take in, he was halfway down Miles’ throat and he just kept gripping his hair and pulling as he guided himself, albeit not as gently as he thought he’d be, in and out of Miles’ mouth.

“Miiiilesssss…. ooohhhhhhh Miiiiiiiiii……you feel so so good, fuck.” Alex said as he pulled his hair again, getting faster, their eyes still locked.

The look in Miles’ eyes, the sight of him touching himself, the feeling of him moaning around the cock that was halfway down his throat- Alex wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Miiii.. I-I’m gonna..I…” Alex struggled to warn Miles but he was so undone he couldn’t form a proper sentence. Miles understood though, and Alex came on a drawn out call of Miles’ name. The sight and feeling of Alex releasing himself down Miles’ throat sent him over the edge almost at the same time.

Alex pulled himself out of Miles’ mouth and immediately crouched down and kissed him, his hands were still in his hair, pulling ever so gently. They broke the kiss with huge smiles on their faces, laughing and Alex planted kisses all over Miles’ face.

\-----

After the mornings _activities_ , and a quick breakfast of bagels and cream cheese, the four of them made their way down to the beach. The sun was shining so brightly and there was a really nice breeze that made it not seem as hot.

Shelley and George assumed their same positions as yesterday- reading and napping. Alex and Miles decided to take a nice walk down the beach. There weren’t that many people, and when they got far enough away, Miles pulled Alex by the hand to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Alex blushed and giggled, but kept a hold on Miles’ hand. They stayed like that, swinging their arms together with the breeze. Talking all the while, never a dull moment. Discussing anything and everything, per usual. They walked for quite awhile until they decided to turn around.

“What do ya say about a quick dip in the ocean before we walk back, eh? To cool off?”

Alex thought that was a splendid idea, his shoulders were feeling quite warm…

After they made it back to Miles’ relatives, it was lunch time, and they all made sandwiches in the condo.

As Alex was spreading mayo on his bread Miles tackled him playfully, but Alex gasped in pain, he got more sun than he had realized. He had slipped a big t-shirt on but took it off to inspect the damage.

“AL, you’re the color of a lobster!” Miles exclaimed, half worried and half amused.

“Eh, stop smirking Mi, it really ‘urts.”

Miles ran into their room and came back with a green bottle. “I ‘ave just the cure..” With a wink he added, “Come on, lay on the bed…”

George and Shelley paid them no mind, just mentioned to take some pain meds and they were off to the beach again, leaving the boys to sort out the sunburn on their own.

Heading over to the bed, Alex questioned Miles about his skin, “Well Mi, ‘ow come you didn’t get sunburnt!? We did the exact same thing” He sat on the bed and crossed his arms, his face in an exaggerated pout.

Miles thought that was adorable, chuckling at the smaller lad, “Al, me skin must be better than yours, I’ve got meself a right tan.” he said with a teasing spin so Alex could see all of him.

“Shut it” Alex said as he rolled over onto his stomach.

“Alright Al, this is gonna be cold, but I promise it will ‘elp” Miles warned as he got on the bed, straddling Alex’s thighs, squirting some of the aloe onto his palm.

“Ehhhhh, Mi it feels gross and sticky.”

“It’s fine love, suck it up, it will ‘elp” Miles said as he spread the aloe over Alex’s shoulders, down his spine to his lower back. He made sure to get Alex’s neck where his hair didn’t quite cover. He had an adorable tan line from it.

“All right stand up, lemme get yer front” Miles said as he jumped off.

Alex slowly got up, “Mi I feel exhausted, this really ‘urts” he whined.

Miles tenderly started by Alex’s collarbones, slowly working his way down his chest, over his nipples, down his abdomen, past his belly button and slipped his fingers slightly in the waistband of his shorts.

“Mi pleeeease, not now” Alex pouted.

“Jus’ makin’ sure it’s all covered, love. Gotta be hydrated or else it will peel” Miles smiled at Alex, bringing a hand up to his cheek with a tender kiss. “Get in bed, yeah? I’ll make us some tea.”

“But Mi, you should go down to the beach, it’s still such a nice day don’t waste it ‘ere with me. I’ll be fine” Alex climbed in bed and got under the covers.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind at all.” Miles said as he stood in the doorway. “What would I do down there anyway? Try to read the same book as Shelley? Nap with George? Nah, this is exactly where I want to be, love.” And with that he turned and left to the kitchen to fetch the tea.

Alex was feeling drained and his skin was so hot to the touch. He couldn’t believe he got so burned and Miles didn’t. He was feeling slightly nauseous, but also hungry. He suddenly realized he never ate his sandwich.

At that moment Miles came in with a tray full of tea for the both of them, and he had finished making the sandwiches for them. “I know you’re probably feeling like a nap but I think ye should at least try to eat at least ‘alf of the sandwich okay, Al? Especially if ya wanna take these pain meds, shouldn’t ‘appen on an empty stomach”

Alex just smiled at Miles, picking up his sandwich, turkey and cheese. He snuggled into the covers deeper and Miles sat cross legged at the end of the bed with the tray.

They ate in silence and Alex seriously couldn’t believe how tired he was from the sunburn, it was really draining all his energy somehow.

Miles sensed this in Alex and stood up and cleared the leftovers and empty tea mugs. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed, Alex was half asleep already.

“ ‘ey love, I’ll just be in the other bed reading okay? Jus’ lemme know if you need-”

Alex cut him off, “No way Mi, get in ‘ere” He raised up the edge of the covers and Miles slid in with a smile, immediately holding Alex. His touch staying tenderly on him, not wanting to hurt the sunburnt skin.

Alex’s breathing evened out sooner than Miles thought it would, given how uncomfortable sunburns are. Miles didn’t fall asleep right away, he just held Alex and stroked his hair until he himself drifted off into the nap.

\-----

Miles woke up and Alex was still sleeping soundly. The sunburn really knocked him out, although he did tend to nap most days. He just admired the smaller boy in his sleep, stroking his hair gently out of his face. He decided to get up to get more tea incase Alex woke up, he would probably feel cold because of the sunburn. He silently slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. He was only gone a few minutes while the kettle boiled but when he came back, Alex was awake and shivering slightly.

“Mi, do you think the air conditioning is on really high or sommat?” Alex asked, trying to conceal his shivers.

Miles tried to hide his worried expression, and smiled at Alex instead, opening the window after he handed him his tea.

“This will warm you up. And the warm sea breeze will warm it up in here too. It’s just your skin, la.”

He crawled back into bed to hold Alex after they finished their tea.

“This is the only thing I want to warm me up.” Alex said as he snuggled into Miles’ neck. “You’re the warmest and the comfiest, Mi”

Miles just blushed and giggled at the notion that hes the ‘comfiest’ but he was definitely always warmer than Alex.

Alex’s breathing evened out again in no time and he was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I just updated a couple days ago but I was excited about this chapter and wanted to post it! THE ANGST! THE FLUFF! Enjoy :)

The next day Alex’s sunburn is feeling much better, thanks to the help of Miles and the aloe vera, and also the pain killers. And being held all night by Miles wasn’t the worst thing in the world either.

They had a nice lazy morning laying in eachothers arms, they both surprisingly slept through the night even though they napped all afternoon. They were both starving and there were thankfully leftover bagels and cream cheese from the day before.

Shelley and George had left a note, they had gone out to the grocery store to pick up more breakfast foods for the remainder of the week. The boys drank the last of the orange juice and relaxed on the balcony for a bit to do some people watching. Alex loved people watching, thinking up fake back stories for all the people and families they saw.

He wears a t-shirt to the beach though just to be extra safe, if the sunblock didn’t do much yesterday, he didn’t want to add more sun today. They decided to set up shop halfway from the dunes to where the waves currently were. They spread their towels out and each laid down, leaning back on their elbows. More people watching ensued.

They were giggling and making up a backstory for the old couple walking by when a group of early twenties girls walked by. Alex was busy talking and didn’t notice them, “Yeah, and maybe they met here and come back every year on their anniversary, what do you think Mi?”

When Miles didn’t respond to what he said he looked over at Miles, and then saw where his gaze was cast. There was a tall, skinny girl with long blonde hair walking with the group, in a blue bikini and Miles had his eyes glued to her.

“Uh.. MIiilesssssss” Alex said while waving his hand in front on Miles’ face. Miles didn’t immediately register what was happening, but startled as soon as he realized what he had done.

It was too late however, Alex already had the most hurt expression on his face, evidently on the verge of tears, and didn’t say a word- just stormed off.

“A-Alex! Wait!” Miles yelled after him as he stood up, but it was no use, Alex was already too far away.

\-----

Alex didn’t go back to the condo, he figured thats where Miles would look for him. He first went to the communal pool and sat on a chair in the shade, hopefully hidden if Miles came to look for him, and tried distracting himself with people watching everyone by the pool. His thoughts kept going back to how distracted Miles had gotten when he saw that girl. He knew she was pretty, just not his cup of tea. But of course Miles had said ‘he had been known to go for birds as well as blokes’ when Alex had asked in the car ride down. Alex felt stupid. Of course Miles was going to look at the pretty girls on the beach, it’s just he was jealous. He didn’t want Miles to look at them. He wanted Miles to only look at him. To only want him.

He felt stupid for storming off, but he was upset. He sat by the pool for a few hours, eventually relaxing and even going for a swim himself. Floating around on his back, staring up at the clear blue sky, he eventually calmed down about the whole situation. He decided he didn’t have the right to get mad about Miles looking at someone else. For one, it’s not like he touched her, he only looked. And second, they haven’t had any type of talk yet defining exactly what this was that they were doing, so Alex decided this was the perfect opportunity to get that cleared up.

He headed back up to the room and Shelley and George were there with more seafood takeout.

“Hey Alex! SHhhhhhh…. Miles is taking a nap in your room. Come get some food!” George whispered as he stepped out to the balcony table. The three of them ate dinner and sat and talked and relaxed for awhile and watched the sun set. After a while a full moon was out, and Shelley and George said that they were heading to bed.

Alex really wanted to talk to Miles, he was astonished he was still in his room. Maybe he wasn’t really sleeping, maybe he was just pretending to avoid Alex and having to talk to him after his reaction at the beach that afternoon.

He decided to take a chance and opened the door to their room, slowly so it didn’t make a noise. The room was illuminated by the full moon, it was so bright, Alex didn’t need to turn on a light to see inside. Miles was in fact asleep in bed, and Alex didn’t know how to wake him up nicely. He decided to write him a note.

_M,_

_I’m sorry. I’m down on the beach. Come down, meet me beneath the moon._

_< 3 A_

Alex left it on the bedside table and decided the close the door louder than he normally would if Miles was sleeping, just to maybe wake him up. He snuck out and headed down to the beach.

\-----

Miles woke up to the sound of the door shutting. He was startled, but only for a second until he realized what it was. He looked around, trying to see if it was Alex entering the room, but gathered it must have been him leaving. He was a bit confused, and hurt at the thought that Alex was still mad at him.

Earlier after Alex had left him on the beach, he had been crying a bit, trying to hide it from the people passing him by on the beach. He decided to take a little walk to clear his head. He splashed his feet around in the shallow waves as he walked around. Why did he even do what he did! Obviously the girl was pretty and she caught his eye, but it was Alex that he wanted! He was upset he hurt Alex like that, that Alex witnessed that and everything. He was exhausting himself stressing out about it, he decided to walk back to where his towel was on the beach. When he got back there Shelley and George were there too relaxing. If they noticed he had been crying they were nice enough not to say anything. Had they seen Alex? Did they know they got in a fight? He didn't know, and was afraid to ask. He relaxed with them on the beach for awhile, talking and hanging out with his relatives put his mind at ease for a little while.

George called in some dinner takeout after a while and they all headed upstairs, thats when Miles declared he was going to try to nap.

Miles noticed the note on the bedside table. He was so relieved Alex wasn’t too mad at him anymore he burst into tears at the apology on the note. His heart hurt that Alex was the one apologizing when it should be him, he sprang up and put some clothes on to go meet Alex.

\-----

Alex had taken a seat on the sand about halfway down, the tide was closer to the dunes as it had been earlier in the day so he wasn’t where he was before, but he thought that if he kept it simple to what they normally did, Miles would be able to find him in the dark. Even though the moonlight was bright enough to make it so you didn’t need a flashlight, he didn’t want Miles to come all the way down there and not be able to find him.

He was getting nervous that the door didn’t wake Miles up after all, or that maybe he was ignoring him and his note all together when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and spotted Miles and jumped up and started running towards the other boy.

“Miles!” Alex yelled as he jumped and put his arms around his neck. Miles swung him around and Alex was apologising over and over.

“I’m so sorry Miles, I really am. I overreacted I’m so sorry. I don’t have the right to be upset, you can obviously look at whoever you want to look at” Alex said with his eyes cast shyly down at his feet, a nervous hand going through his hair.

“No way Al, I can’t believe you’re the one apologizing right now. I’m really sorry I did that, it wasn’t very nice….” Miles was getting shy all of a sudden with the realization of what he actually wanted to convey to Alex, to tell him he really was the only one he wanted.

“Alex, I-uhm.. I just...I don’t know what came over me. But I want you to know that’s not what I want. I don’t care about any of those stupid girls. I care about you. It’s you. You’re the only one on my mind all of the time. You’re the only one I want by my side. You’re the one I want to fool around in the shower with. You’re the one I want to wake up to every morning, to fall asleep holding every night. Alex I don’t know what I would be doing if you hadn’t come to my aunt and uncles those weeks ago but I don’t want to think about that. This summer has been the best weeks of my entire life, and I just.. I-I want you to know that… I love you, Alex.”  
Miles had practically said that all in one breath, he just gushed it out, figuring it was the best time to do so.

Alex stared at him wide-eyed and blushed throughout the entire speech and his jaw dropped at the last sentiment. He paused for a second, he couldn’t believe it. Of course he loved Miles, thats why he got so mad, upset, and jealous in the first place.

Miles was looking at Alex so nervous, he didn't know what Alex was going to think of his confession.

“Mi….” Alex pulled Miles into a hug, then pulled apart to look him in the eye. “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: This is entirely smut so nsfw and all that

Alex was immediately pulled into a kiss, Miles was so happy Alex felt the same way he didn’t know what else to do. Alex held onto Miles so tightly, never wanting this feeling to end. He was the happiest he had ever been and he eagerly kissed Miles back.

Miles ran his tongue along Al’s lower lip, and gently pulled back on it with his teeth, inciting a small gasp from Alex. Miles took this chance to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue against Alex’s, swirling it around and coming back to nibble on his lower lip again. He repeated this a few times, sometimes his upper lip, causing Alex to whine and feel dizzy, they both swayed slightly. Miles gently started to walk backwards, never breaking the kiss. They reached the sand dunes by the top of the beach where the sand was softer and there were some long grasses growing. Holding onto Alex’s waist, Miles guided them down onto the sand. Miles layed on his back and propped Alex up on top of him, his knees on either side of Miles’ hips. Miles’ hands were in Alex’s hair and he tugged lightly.

“Mmmm… Mi..” Alex gasped between kisses and coming up for air.

Miles only smiled into the kiss and pulled harder. Alex ground his hips down on Miles’ at that, and it was MIles’ turn to gasp. They both moved their hips against each other, feeling the other growing hard at their movements. Gentle gasps from Alex and low grunts from Miles, both were happy there weren’t people around so they could make all the noise they wanted. They pulled their lips apart only the rest their foreheads together and look into each other’s dark eyes as their hips kept up the movements.

They were soon both fully hard and Alex couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more friction. His shorts were obscenely tight now and he needed them off. He reached for Miles’ first though, gaining a dark smirk from the taller boy beneath him. He leaned back to have better access to undoing the front of Miles’ shorts at the same time as Miles’ hands swiftly came up to undo his. Alex got a hand on Miles first which cause the scouser to moan aloud. His hands faltered, he just gripped Alex’s shorts in his fists it felt so good. Alex was slowly pumping him up and down, Miles composed himself just enough to be able to pull Alex’s out of his shorts and start caressing him the same way. Both breathing heavily and moaning without caring how loud they were, Alex pulled Miles’ hand away as he just wanted to feel Miles’ cock against his own. The feeling was incredible, both of them got even louder as Alex once again ground his hips down onto Miles’ over and over. He shifted to pull down their shorts to take them off completely to give them more freedom of movement. Legs entangled, they were both now covered in sand, but they couldn’t care less. Alex brought his hand down to wrap around both of their hard-ons together.

“AL, oh my godddddd….” The pressure this caused compelled Miles to dig his fingertips into Alex’s hipbones.

Alex pumped both of their cocks together, both of their hips moving in time with his hand. Miles eventually brought his hand up to Alex’s, fingers overlapping, but Miles’ hand was slightly lower than Alex’s to cover more skin. With this addition neither of them were going to last much longer. The thrusts into their fists got erratic and clumsy, neither of them had to voice they were close because it was obvious.

“C-come for meh Al, baby” Miles said in the lowest, most aroused voice into Alex’s ear. It was enough to send a shiver down Alex’s spine and worked like a charm. He shut his eyes tightly and whined Miles’ name, releasing over both of their hands and stomachs. Miles came at the sight of that, bringing his free hand to the back of Alex’s neck to roughly pull him into a kiss to both ride their orgasms out.

Alex shifted to lay down next to Miles, laying his head on his chest while Miles wrapped his arm around Alex’s back.

Alex sighed the most content sigh, and looked up at Miles. Miles was looking down at him smiling. Alex giggled and leaned up to kiss him. They laid there for a few minutes relaxing. “Think we should head up to get this sand off of us?” Alex asked Miles.

He squeezed Alex closer to him. “Mmmmm, I guess so… or we could just sleep here” He said sleepily.

“Mi! No way I bet the tide comes right up here we would be abruptly woken up to saltwater in our faces, no way.” And with that Alex stood up and extended his hand out for Miles to take to help him up. Miles reluctantly took it, knowing Alex was right.

They walked up the seashell lined path up to their room holding hands. Alex was so relieved Miles wasn’t mad at him for his outburst earlier in the day, so happy his feelings were shared, so happy Miles was all his.

They made it into the condo as quietly as possible, as it was now pretty late they didn’t want to wake up Miles’ relatives. They tip toed over to the door of their room and shut it as slowly as they could, to not make any noise. As soon as the door was closed they felt like they could talk at a normal level.

“What do you say about a shower, love?” Miles pulled Alex into the bathroom.

Alex smiled, “Of course, there's no way I’m getting into bed all covered in sand. We would be miserable in the morning, it would be so uncomfortable.”

Miles turned the shower on and got the water to the perfect temperature. He turned to Alex, who had evidently wasted no time in removing all his clothes. He was eyeing Miles like he was still wanting, like they hadn’t just fooled around in the sand.

Alex didn't break eye contact with Miles as he slowly closed the distance between them. He kissed Miles tenderly, slowly, and Miles brought his hands to Alex’s cheeks. Alex brought his hands up to the hem of Miles’ shirt and lifted it off, then undid his shorts for the second time that evening. Miles was already half hard from Alex taking the initiative like this, he wanted more.

Alex pulled Miles under the water and closed the curtain. He kissed the taller boy passionately, his hands coming up to his face. He slowly worked his tongue against Miles’, trying to stay in control of the kiss. He nibbled lightly at his lips, causing Miles to lightly moan into Alex’s mouth. Miles’ hands were at Alex’s neck but he pulled away from the kiss to run his hands all over the shorter lads body. They were both breathing heavily, and rinsing the sand off each other. Slowly running their hands all over: up and down their chests, over their nipples, down to their belly buttons, across their backs and arms. Miles brought his hands down to Alex’s hips and pushed him against the shower wall. He thrusted his hips up against Alex’s, they were both fully hard again. It was crazy what they both did to each other, they couldn’t get enough.

Miles moved his cock against Alex’s with every thrust of his hips, causing both of them to be way louder than they could afford being. The look in both of their eyes was one of excitement, they could be caught at any moment, but they didn’t care. Miles leaned in for a kiss to suppress the moans and whines that were escaping their lips.

Eventually they were breathing heavily just staring into each other’s eyes again for the second time that night. Alex wanted more. “Bed, yeah?” he asked the taller lad.

Miles immediately turned the water off without saying anything and pulled Alex swiftly out of the shower. Alex started giggling at how fast Miles acted. He draped a towel around each of their shoulders and they dried each other off quickly and haphazardly.

Miles pulled Alex into the room and pushed him down onto his back on one of their twin beds. He practically pounced on top of Alex, going between his legs and pushing his hips down. Miles was working at kissing Alex’s neck, causing the boy under him to push his hips up into Miles’ harder. Miles was biting and sucking, then running his tongue over the area. Definitely marking him up but this time neither of them cared. Miles moved down lower on Alex’s neck and continued to mark him up with hickies, bright red spots sure to turn purple by the morning. He worked his way down Alex’s chest, stopping to give attention to each of his nipples. Licking around them with his tongue lightly, nibbling softly and pulling gently with his teeth- it all had Alex’s back arching. He worked his way further down Alex’s stomach down to the soft hairs below his belly button. He kissed and licked his way down to bite on the inside of his thighs, Alex’s hands going to pull Miles’ hair because of how good it felt. Miles licked at the hickeys he put on Alex’s thighs and finally got his mouth on him. Alex threw back his head at the sensation of Miles sucking and bobbing his head up and down, slowly just to tease him. He was holding Alex’s hips down so he didn’t thrust into his mouth. He wanted to continue to tease Alex. He brought the head of Alex’s dick out of his mouth to twirl his tongue around it, and then down the underside of his shaft. Up and down there once more, he pumped Alex’s cock while gently licking his balls. Alex was pulling Miles’ hair everything felt so good. Miles took his other hand, licked a finger and stuck the tip inside Alex. He gasped and pulled Miles hair, his face contorted because of the unfamiliar feeling.

“Just relax babe” Miles said as he kissed the inside of Alex’s thigh again and moved his finger gently in and out of Alex. Eventually feeling Alex relax, he stuck another finger in, as he moved up to simultaneously kiss him. Alex was practically panting, their tongues moving against each other, Miles added another finger. He felt Alex really loosen up and he started moving his hips down against Miles’ fingers. Alex pulled away from the kiss, hands tangled in Miles’ hair.

“Ah, mmm Mi, oh, Mi, f-fuck..” Alex could hardly speak it all felt so good. Miles pulled away and Alex whined at the loss of Miles’ fingers.

“Gotta find my lube, I know I have some in one of my bags somewhere….” Miles turned to the closet where their luggage was.

Alex decided to occupy himself while he waited for Miles. He licked two of his fingers to wet them and slowly inserted them into himself. He whined slightly and moved his hips down, fucking himself on his fingers. Miles was in the closet and when he came out he stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him. Alex’s hair was all tousled, his cheeks flushed, hips moving, he was whining Miles’ name over and over. Miles’ cock twitched and he proceeded to the bed. Alex blushed as Miles crawled back between his legs, removing his fingers as Miles lubed his cock. He positioned himself over Alex, his tip at his entrance, and kissed Alex on the forehead. They were staring into each other’s dark eyes as Miles eased himself slowly into Alex, letting him get used to Miles’ size. Alex soon started to move his hips a bit and Miles took this as the go ahead. He started to move in and out of Alex, slowly first and working his way up to a fast pace. They were both moaning louder than they should have been but they couldn’t be bothered to care in the moment, the only thing that mattered was how good they felt.

All of a sudden Alex flipped Miles over so he was riding him. Miles was _not_ expecting that, and barely had time to register it had happened before Alex was bouncing up and down, whining Miles name over and over.

“Miles, Miles, MIiiiiiiiii….”

Miles gripped onto Alex’s hip bones and thrusted hard into Alex as he came down onto his cock. Alex felt the shock through his entire body and yelped. Miles immediately threw a hand over Alex’s mouth, but continued to thrust into him, hitting the same spot over and over, driving Alex mad. He was biting Miles’ palm that was pressed hard onto his mouth to keep him quiet. Miles flipped Alex over onto his stomach so his face pressed into a pillow. He took a few thrusts to find the sweet spot again but knew exactly when he found it, Alex practically screamed.

“Babe-Ah..” Miles tried to tell Alex to be quieter but he was having a hard time himself. “AHHHHH, ooh Alex, Alex ALEX…. We have to try to-AH, mmmmm- be quiet..mmmmm- FuCK.”

Alex’s only response was repeating Miles name over and over into the pillow. Miles could feel himself getting closer, his rhythm breaking. He reached his hand around to get a hand on Alex and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Alex couldn’t take it, he was not about to be quieter with this happening.

“FUCK MILES” Alex yelled and Miles brought his free hand around to pull Alex’s body off the bed, gripping Alex’s mouth shut again.

He growled lowly in Alex’s ear, “Come for me again baby, now.”

And thats all it took for Alex once again, biting Miles’ palm over his mouth, trying to suppress the scream he wanted to let out. Miles came soon after, seeing Alex come undone, seeing Alex like that because of what _he_ was doing to him. It was too much and they rode their orgasms out together for the second time that night.

Miles pulled out of Alex and plopped down on the bed next to him. Alex’s belly was a mess and so was the bed, so Miles got up to get a damp washcloth to clean them up. They switched beds and held each other tightly.

“Miles….”

He looked at Alex who was currently blushing.

“MIles…. that was… amazing.” Alex smiled into Miles’ neck, giving him light kisses. Miles pulled his face out to look him in the eye.

“You’re amazing, Alex. You drive me crazy.”

“In a good way I hope……”

“Of course. I love you, Al.”

Alex couldn’t help the widest smile that came over his face. “I love you too, Mi.”

They held each other tightly and fell asleep almost instantly, the day had been exhausting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have no idea why it took so long for me to find time to write this.

They woke up in each other’s arms and smiled. Giving sleepy kissing and whispered “I love you’s” they snuggled until late morning. They got out of bed and Shelley and George were making breakfast. It was their last full day at the beach.

As the boys walked out, Miles touched the big purple mark he had left on Alex’s neck. Alex’s eyes went wide. He had totally forgotten about it! There was nothing they could do about it now, and it’s not like they were exactly quiet last night anyway, they exchanged worried glances as they walked into the kitchen.

They were greeted by smiles and normal behavior from Miles’ relatives. They sat on the balcony and ate their bagels and cereals. They all went down to the beach, everything like normal. The boys went down for a swim in the ocean. Shelley started reading and George assumed his position to relax and probably doze off.

As they got in the water Alex glanced back at them, and turned to Miles…”What the fuck??”

“I know right, your neck is just one big purple blotch, and I am so sure we weren’t quiet last night. I were positive we would get some sort of talking to today but…. They’re acting so normal? It’s suspicious.”

“Right! Maybe they’re waiting to just talk to you alone… Like just a family thing?”

“I don’t think so… that’s not really their style. If you’re involved they would definitely just talk to the both of us together. Maybe they’re heavy sleepers and we didn’t actually wake them up?

“And what, they think I got attacked by a bloody vampire or sommat last night?” And with that Miles just started cracking up, and splashed water at Alex. They fooled around like that in the water for awhile, and ended up floating on their backs looking at the sky, just relaxing and enjoying their last day of the beach.

“Maybe they just don’t care.” Alex suggested after a while.

Miles hummed in agreement, “Yeah maybe. They’ve both always been really laid back about everything. I’m sure they would have said something if there were a problem.”

The rest of their day went by so fast, they relaxed in the sand, and then four of them went for a walk. George called in some take out per usual, and they all headed up to the condo.

They had their vodka lemonades and ate their seafood smorgasbord and had a great last night all together. Neither Shelley or George mentioned the love bites on Alex’s neck, or the fact that Alex and Miles were both more openly closer and touchy feely in front of them. They just acting like they didn’t notice at all. Or else they were completely fine with it…

They all sat on the balcony, listening to the sound of the waves under the moon until late in the evening. They were sad to see their vacation come to an end, but they all had a really great week.

Their plan for the morning was to eat breakfast on the balcony and get all packed up, then do the drive in two days again, just like they did on the trip down.

They all retired to their rooms and Miles and Alex were once again alone. They climbed in bed for some usual cuddling before falling asleep.

“Hey Mi”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m going to miss sharing a room with you.” Alex blushed and placed soft kisses on Miles neck.

“Well for the rest of the summer your room is right across from mine, I’m most definitely not sleeping alone when we’re living in the same house, that’s for sure.” He squeezed Alex in tighter.

Alex smiled, “I were hoping you’d say that.”

\-----

Alex woke up early, naturally, and decided it was a good chance to do some packing for the both of them and let Miles sleep. The dresser drawers, everything they had in the bathroom, it didn’t take Alex long to get their things together. They hadn’t brought much with them.

Alex had finished the majority of the packing and went out to the kitchen to make him and Miles some tea. He brought it back into their room and set it on the bedside table. He crawled back into bed with Miles, who instinctively pulled him into a tight embrace under the covers.

“Where’d ya go, babe?”

“I made tea. Oh and uh, I packed up all our stuff.”

“What?! _Our_?”

“Heh, yeah… I woke up early, and you were still sleeping and I were packing anyway…..”

Miles pulled Alex in closer, if that was even possible. “ _Al_ , you didn’t have to do that…. Looks like I owe you one” Miles said the last bit with a wink to make Alex blush.

\-----

They ate breakfast and then all got their stuff packed onto the cart. They found two carts this time so they didn’t have to make two trips. Bidding condo #505 a goodbye, they all headed down to the car and packed it swiftly up.

It was late morning, they would do the drive in two parts again. As they were driving over the bridge leaving the island, Alex found himself get a little sad. Of course he was happy to be able to still spend the rest of the summer with Miles, but this vacation had been really special for them. They finally confessed their feelings and so much more flowed from that, he would most definitely never forget this trip.

Miles must have sensed Alex’s mood, he reached over to squeeze his hand as the car drove along, and left it there holding Alex’s fingers and slowly drawing his thumb in circles.

Once again, Miles pulled out the headphone splitter and played DJ for a little while for the two of them. They held hands and listened to music, peacefully looking out the car window at the scenery they past. Alex was so content in that moment, he was really having the best summer ever.

They eventually fell asleep with their heads leaning against each other, an all too familiar scene from their last road trip. They did not however get as snuggled as last time, Shelley woke the boys up when they got halfway and hungry enough to stop by a diner and motel combo. They boys were holding hands still, and leant into each other comfortably, but she never made a comment about it…

Since this was a tiny place and not a chain motel, they all had to share a room with two king sized beds.

“Are you all sure its fine? It’s all they have… We could keep driving??” George addressed the group.

The boys shook their heads that they didn’t mind. “Nah mate, we’re tired.” Miles said through a yawn.

“Okay, _mate_ ,” Shelley teased.

Alex and Miles carried in only the essentials from the car while Shelley and George went to the diner to grab some food to bring back to the room. They all settled on the beds eating sandwiches while watching the small tv in their room. There was an I Love Lucy marathon on and Shelley was in charge of the remote.

Alex eventually fell asleep on Miles’ shoulder for the second time that day, having been wiped out from their travels. Miles instinctively wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and shifted to get comfortable, only to remember he wasn’t alone. He slowly looked over at his relatives, George was already passed out and Shelley was looking at him.

Miles tensed slightly, tried not to show it, and just looked back to the tv. Shelley walked over and suggested that they should try to put the blanket on Alex before he got cold, still having remnants of a sunburn on his skin. Miles was a bit astonished that thats all that was said from his Aunt. He shifted in the blankets so he was holding Alex with both his arms as Shelley turned out the light.

\-----

In the morning they all woke up to the sun shining through the curtains, and the older couple got up first. They were busy in and out of the shower, getting their things together. The two boys were holding eachother tightly in the middle of the bed. Alex woke up first to the commotion, and buried his face into Miles’ neck. Until he realized what the commotion was that woke him up. He tensed just as Miles had last night, but to his surprise, Miles just pulled him in tighter.

“You fell asleep on me shoulder last night, I wrapped me arms around you and she didn’t even say anything. She even went as far to suggest getting you under the blanket! So don’t worry about it, Al. Just lemme hold you until we need to get in the car…” Miles said into Alex’s hair sleepily.

“I’m getting breakfast boys, have any requests?” Shelley inquired from them.

“Bagels please!” They said in unison under the covers. “And coffee!” Miles added.

“Make sure to be up and dressed by the time we get back, we want to hit the road at a decent hour.”

The door shut and Miles tucked a piece of Alex’s hair behind his ear, kissing him. At first it was just a peck, chaste kisses to wake each other up. But soon the kiss was deepened and it was unclear which one of them did it. Miles was pulling on Alex’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Miii.. we gotta get up…..mmmm”

Miles only response was to move down to Alex’s earlobe, and across his jawline, down his neck, getting lower…

“Mmmm Miles, not here…” Alex’s hips bucked up, betraying his words.

Miles flashed him a wild grin, but agreed. “I can’t wait until we’re home.” He said with a wink.

They dressed quickly, foregoing showers, and ate their bagels on the road for times sake. The car ride was spent napping, listening to music, Alex scribbling in his notebook, and just generally not wanting to be in the car anymore.

As he was scribbling some notes and lyrics, he seriously wondered what was up with Miles’ relatives. He decided to do what they had done during the ride down and scribbled a note to Miles in his notebook and passed it over.

“I’m feeling semi anxious about how we woke up this morning??”

Miles read it and added, “Why, she seemed fine with it?”

“Yeah but… I dunno I just feel like it’s awkward that nothing has been addressed either in a good OR bad way.”

Miles read it and thought for a second about his response. “I honestly think they are just trying to mind their own business and give us some privacy.”

Alex only half smiled as his response to that, he was once again lost in thought and scribbling in his notebook.

Finally arriving home it was late in the evening, and they all got out of the car and stretched their limbs. Deciding to leave the unpacking until the morning, they all headed up to bed.

Alex snuck into Miles’ room after he was sure the adults had closed their door for the night. Miles was laying on his bed curled up into a ball on his side. His hands were between his thighs and Alex thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He climbed in, not wanting to disturb him, and wrapped himself around Miles, assuming the big spoon position.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I AM THE WORST AT UPDATING! I had some crazy writers block for some reason for where I am in the story. I know what needs to happen in the future chapters but this chapter just wouldn't come to me for some reason so that's why this one is a bit on the shorter side. Sort of a filler chapter, sorry!!
> 
> I also keep getting ideas for other fics/one-shots so this may not be my only fic. It's my first but I've gotten such a nice response and I've been having a lot of fun writing this so I think I might continue to write after this story is finished. I know my writing is pretty amateur and there are some writers in this fandom that are SO SO SO GOOD so I really appreciate everyone who reads and comments! It always makes my day.

Vacation over, they quickly got back into their routine of sleeping in, afternoons on the back patio with guitars, and lazy evenings with cups of tea, talking about anything and everything. It was nice having the house to themselves while Miles’ relatives were at work during the day. Cuddling openly on the couch while watching tv, holding hands laying outside in the grass, and just generally being affectionate towards each other in the comfort of being alone together. Once Miles’ relatives got home, they separated a bit, but the boys could hardly keep their hands off each other. Nothing was ever said to them, as they were not openly inappropriate, but both boys were surprised because something was most definitely different between them upon their return from the south.

Alex relayed his updates to Matt over the phone per usual, but the drummer didn’t have much input. Just a suggestion of “They probably don’t care at all, Alex. Stop being so paranoid and enjoy your summer!”

He also got updates on how Matt and Jamie’s bass player search was going. “Well mate,” Matt began, “I think we found him. Nick from down the street, yeah?”

“I was thinking of him meself, actually.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, Al?”

“Didn’t know if he was looking to leave his current band, and I knew you know him, we all do, so I figured you might think of him too. And I was stressed about leavin’ for the summer, yeah?”

“Course mate, I gotcha. Well we’ve played together a few times, it’s a bit off ‘cause you’re not here, but we’ve made do. I think it’s really gonna work out!” Matt was really excited to tell Alex everything. “We went through all the songs we already have solid, and he’s even shown us a few basslines he’s come up with recently, they’re ace! I think you’re really gonna dig the vibe when you get back. It feels complete Al, it feels real and whole now.”

Alex was really excited to hear the news about the band being solid once again. He couldn't wait to get home. But Matt reassured him they still have some work to do, so to not worry about rushing back from the States. Matt reiterated his earlier statements of Alex enjoying his summer with Miles, and they ended their call.

So Alex decided he would do just as Matt suggested. On one particularly nice day they were both lying in the grass in the backyard on a blanket, guitars in hand, drinks at their side, and Alex scribbling lyrics in his notebook. These were some of Alex’s favorite moments with Miles. Well, the G rated ones, anyway. They had been writing a few things together. Alex had his band, obviously, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t write some songs with Miles. He and Miles passed the guitar back and forth, and Miles started to play the guitar riff he had played that one day in the piano room, when they almost shared their first kiss but were interrupted by the news of the vacation. Alex always had the image of MIles playing that in the back of his mind for some reason. He scribbled some secret things in his notebook while Miles played, being careful that Miles didn’t see these...

They had been working for a few hours when Alex suggested taking a break. He set his pen down and took the guitar out of MIles’ hands.

“What do you say about taking a break, Mi?” Alex sipped his drink to confirm he wasn’t waiting for a response from Miles. Miles just smiled and kissed his forehead before sipping his own drink.

Alex laid down on the blanket and pulled Miles down to follow suit. Alex rested his head on Miles’ belly, lying perpendicular to the taller boy. They watched the clouds for awhile, pointing out different shapes and things they saw until the dozed off together in the grass. They didn’t fall into a deep sleep what with birds chirping and just general neighborhood noise but it was nice, drifting lightly to sleep and having Miles’ belly right underneath his ear. Alex could also hear MIles’ breathing and heart beat, it soothed him into the most relaxed state.

An hour or so had passed and Miles gently shook Alex awake. “Hey Al, want something to eat? I’m sort of hungry.” Alex’s response was a nod while he stretched his arms up over his head, rolling into Miles while he did it. Miles ruffled Alex hair and giggled when he rolled into him. He helped the sleepy boy up, heading inside and leaving their set up in the grass to come back to later if they wanted it.

Miles rummaged around in the cupboards looking for something quick and easy to make for a late afternoon lunch while Alex hopped up to sit on the counter. Miles settled on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because they were the easiest and didn't require any actual cooking.

“So what are you in the mood for today Al, strawberry or grape?” Miles asked while holding both jars in the air so he could see them.

“Mmmmm, how about strawberry today. Preserves or is it jam?”

“Jelly, in fact.” Responded Miles, and Alex hummed in approval.

He smiled and watched Miles make the sandwiches. Alex silently approving that Miles knew he liked more jelly than peanut butter. Miles slid the plate over to Alex on the counter and they shared it while eating their respective sandwiches. Miles eventually wriggled his way to stand in between Alex’s legs while they ate, always wanting to cuddle each other.

Miles finished his first and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and planted little kisses on his neck.

“Miii, I’m trying to eat here!” Alex whined but they both knew he wanted more. He finished his last few bites while holding his legs tight around Miles to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. Miles was lightly running his hands up and down Alex’s thighs, and leaned in to give him more neck kisses. Alex tilted his head up to give Miles more access to the sensitive spots under his jaw.

Miles worked his way over Alex’s neck, gently nibbling here and there, light purple teeth marks emerging on his porcelain skin. He made his way up to Alex’s ear, pulling it between his teeth and earning a gasp from his lips. Licking down Alex’s jaw line, he made his way to Alex’s lips, gently bringing his into contact with them. Alex was practically whimpering when Miles took his bottom lip between his teeth to try to deepen the kiss. He continued a little nibble at it every time his tongue made it’s way out of Alex’s mouth.

After a few minutes Miles pulled back. He brought his hands up to Alex’s cheeks, tucking some of his hair behind his ears. “Back outside, yeah?”

Alex was practically out of breath just from that kiss alone. He managed a nod and a blushing smile at the taller boy. They made their way back out to their blanket in the grass, and resumed holding each other and looking at the clouds, legs entangled.

Alex was honestly having the best summer of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK ME OUT WITH A TIMELY UPDATE. not even timely, it's just straight up early, I only updated the day before yesterday. BUT I didn't go anywhere today so I thought I'd do some writing. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I didn't want to wait to post it because it took me so long to update the past two times! So I figured the world deserved some Milex. ENJOY!

Their summer was coming to a close, and it was time to book their plane tickets back to England. Miles was supposed to leave a week earlier than Alex, since he arrived a week earlier, but they wanted all the time together they could get, Miles pushed his flight back a week. They booked seats next to each other on the same overnight flight into London, and would spend the day together before getting on different trains. Alex was really excited at the prospect of traveling with Miles, but also really nervous about getting on a plane again.

Shelley and George smiled knowingly when Miles told them of his change of plans. They didn’t mind though, that just meant less driving they had to do to get both of the boys to the airport.

Their last night together, Miles snuck into Alex’s room to sleep next to him. They usually slept in Miles’ room because the sunrise didn’t shine as bright into the windows on that side of the house. But they wanted to get an early start for their last day, to pack and spend some time with Shelley and George before having to get in the car.

“MMMMiles, I’m really going to miss this” Alex said as Miles climbed into bed and pulled Alex into him under the covers.

“Me too love, but we will find a way to make it work, yeah?”

Alex was quiet for a second. They hadn’t actually ever spoken about what they would do when they got back to England. Obviously they have told each other that they loved each other, but Alex was happy to hear that Miles wanted to make it work.

“Long distance? You’re okay with that?” Alex asked, a little nervous for putting a label on what it was going to be.

“Of course Al, you’re worth it. I know it will be hard, and there will probably be times where we will feel lonely and sad and terrible… But I know that it won’t last long, I have you and literally just thinking about you puts me in a good mood. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world when I’m with you Alex, don’t act so surprised I want to continue to see you once the summer is over. I’m yours, you’re mine, there’s no other way I would have it in a million years, okay?”

Alex was blushing after Miles’ speech. Who wouldn’t?? He didn’t know what to say, always getting tongue tied, a better writer than speaker, internally he vowed he would write Miles something and just kissed him like it was the last time.

\-----

They woke up early, having not shut the blinds so the bright sunrise would wake them up. Shelley and George had not emerged from their room yet, and they started on packing their things up. Trying to have a system, they first started in the bathroom, and then each of their rooms. They had each other check their rooms and search for things the other could have missed.

By this point Miles’ relatives were up and they helped the boys comb through the house and collect all of their belongings.

“Wow, it’s really going to feel empty here without you boys around.” George said almost sadly when they had gotten everything together.

They decided to cook a brunch for themselves before they had their drive to do. They cooked up eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, they even had a waffle maker that Shelley brought out of the closet. Alex flipped through the cookbook with George picking out the best waffle recipe while Miles was in charge of the bacon and eggs. Shelley set the table that was outside on their deck since it was a nice day. She brewed some espresso and got orange juice out, they were really having a feast for their going away brunch.

They all sat down and ate while happily reminiscing about their summer together. Even after all four were done eating, they all stayed to relax outside together for a few hours, it being the last day to do so.

\-----

It was finally time to pack their things up into the car and head off to the airport. Alex was visibly nervous as the four of them made their way on the highway, it being a few hour drive to the airport. It was a semi comforting feeling though, the familiarity of riding in the car with these people, having done it under happy circumstances before of vacation. Now, headed to the airport, Alex was trying to relax but his nerves were getting the best of him. Sure, he did it fine at the beginning of the summer, and by himself no less, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to get nervous every time.

Miles reached over the backseat to take Alex’s hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze. One that said, _I’m here. I’ve got you. Everything is going to be alright_. They rode along like that for the rest of the drive.

Slowly pulling up to the airport, they parked the car so Shelley and George could come in with them, until security at least, to say a proper goodbye.

Standing with their bags, they gave their hugs and said their goodbyes.

“Thank you for having me this summer, it was the absolute best, really, I had the best summer, I can't even begin to explain, just thank you so much for offering to have me this summer.” Alex said his thank you’s to his family friends, while Miles just said a “See you soon, thanks for everything.” Miles goes to stay with them when school isn’t in session, Alex learns.

Shelley and George are full of “Oh don’t even mention it” and “You’re welcome anytime Alex, you’re like family!” and also, “We’re so happy for you guys! We had a feeling you two would get on like a house on fire!” Which made Alex blush, of course they knew!! “Safe travels” were also insisted, and Miles was to email them as soon as their plane landed and everything.

They went through security, thankfully the line wasn’t huge, and made their way through the maze of people in JFK to get to their gate. They were only a little early, so they fiddled with their phones while they could before getting on the plane and having to turn them off. Alex was doing little nervous things like moving his feet a lot and running a hand through his fluffy hair. Miles kept trying to relax him, but he knew the only thing that would completely relax Alex was to be on the ground in England.

A woman spoke over the loudspeaker that it was time for them to board. They lined up and got their tickets scanned, and made their way onto the plane.

“Do you mind if I take the window seat, Mi?

“Of course not babe, I’ll probably fall asleep soon anyway. Promise to wake me up for a sunrise though, that’s my only condition.”

Alex just smiled at his boyfriend, and took the seat closest to the window. Miles was sat in the seat right next to him, to his left. That left one open seat that they hoped no one would take so they could spread out for the long flight over the ocean.

Thankfully the captain started talking over the loudspeaker and the flight attendants were doing their safety speeches and it looked like everyone had boarded, leaving the boys with the row to themselves.

Miles stretched his long legs out and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. He grabbed Alex’s hand and held it until they were up at altitude, having a bit of turbulence on the way up, he could feel the smaller boy next to him tense up.

Alex relaxed once they were in the air and pulled out his notebook to do some writing, traveling seemed to put him in an introspective mood. Miles was correct, he swiftly passed out on Alex’ shoulder once Alex had calmed a bit. Alex went through all the words he had written lately, most of it about Miles, and decided to organize and arrange it into a song. This kept him preoccupied until he also fell asleep, his head resting on Miles’.

In the comfort of the other, both boys slept soundly through the overnight flight. They woke up at roughly the same time to the sunrise, both of them snapping pictures on their phones of the beautiful colors the view provided. They even shared a quick kiss, it was pretty romantic.

The landing went more smoothly than the take off, no turbulence this time. They got off the flight and collected their luggage, both in need of some breakfast. Alex wasn’t very well versed in his way about the city, but since Miles visits his relatives in the States quite frequently, he’s gotten to know the city a bit. They find a nice little diner to eat at, and to have some coffee to wake themselves up.

“Well Mi, we have a few hours before we have to be at the train station, what do you want to do?”

“Oh my dear Alex,” Miles says over dramatically, “you didn’t think I hadn’t planned anything for us??” Miles was giggling at his statements.

Alex, blushing a bit, was almost speechless. “What? You planned things for us to do? Together?”

“Of course, Alex. London date to cap off the summer. Spent some time thinking about it in the car ride yesterday. Wasn’t gonna waste our last day together.”

“Miles, that’s so romantic I think I might burst!” Alex pulled the taller boy into a tight hug, excited for their day. “So what’s the plan?”

“I was actually really conflicted whether I should keep it all a surprise or tell you? But I think I’ll tell you since you asked and you’re cute.” Miles kissed Alex on the nose.

“Well?!” Alex was getting excited.

“I thought after we finish up here, we could head to one of the art museums, I were gonna let you pick which one. I thought it would be nice and relaxing to wander around in there for awhile, and then grab a late lunch at my favorite spot before heading to the train station.” Mies suggested with a shy smirk.

“MILESSSS, that sounds fantastic!” Alex threw his arms around Miles once again, excited for their plans.

\-----

They made their way in a taxi to Trafalgar Square, Alex had chosen The National Gallery. They stepped out of the cab into the bustling tourist spot and Alex gasped.

“Miles! It’s so beautiful!”

Miles led Alex up the steps into the museum, and they both grabbed a map of the huge building. They hardly knew where to start. Heading to the coat check, they dropped off their luggage, not wanting to carry it throughout the building. Asking a volunteer at the information desk, the boys decided on a route through the museum and the woman had circled all the ‘must see’ pieces. They wandered around hand in hand for a few hours, stopping to sit on a bench to rest their feet in front of the paintings they fancied the most. Alex was loving it, being with Miles, surrounded by masterpieces, it was all just so romantic wandering around holding Miles’ hand in a museum.

After a few hours they were both hungry again from walking around the museum, they made their way back out to the square. There were tourists everywhere, but that just meant they could get another taxi really easily. Miles rattled off the cross streets to his favorite little cafe and they rode along happily.

They arrived at a little spot on the corner of two streets called The Parrot’s Beak. They grabbed a table outside and a waitress came out with menus. They both ordered fish and chips and a few beers.

“It’s nice to be back where we can legally drink again” Laughed Alex after they ordered their food.

The food came out quickly and they ate in perpetual silence, not wanting to break it because that meant they would have to head to the train station. They just sat and ate, stealing glances at each other like they used to in the beginning. It was all just so adorable and innocent. Enough time had passed and Miles put his hand on Alex’s knee under the table.

“What do ya say, love? Make our way to the train station?”

“Nooooooo!” Alex said despairingly.

“I know, I feel the same way.” Miles said, giving Alex’s knee a squeeze. “I wish we could just stay here together.”

Alex gave Miles a sad smirk as they both reluctantly got up from the table. The train station was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk even with their luggage. It didn’t take them long to reach the station, and they made their way to the platform where Alex’s train was leaving. Miles’ train to the Wirral was coming 25 minutes after Alex’s train to Sheffield, so Miles could see Alex off.

Sitting on a bench, Alex was clutching Miles’ hand for dear life. He didn’t want to say anything for fear of his voice cracking, or crying. But he had so many things he wanted to convey to Miles before he left, he didn’t know what to do.

Miles must have sensed this inner struggle within Alex, “Hey babe, are you okay?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Miles, I just don’t know where to start.” He smiled at his boyfriend, even if it was a sad smile and tears were gathering in his eyes. “This is the best summer I’ve ever had. I couldn’t have asked for a better last few months, I couldn’t have imagined any of this. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, ever hoped for, you make me so happy and I’m just so sad to be getting on a train without you in a few minutes. It’s going to feel so empty, do you realize we’ve literally spent months attached to each other, I’m not sure I can handle that type of withdrawal.” The tears finally fell down his cheeks.

Miles pulled Alex into a tight embrace, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes as they pressed themselves as close as they could get to each other. Miles finally pulled back and Alex could see that tears had fallen down his cheeks as well.

“Alex, I’m going to miss you so much. You’re my everything. My whole world. Don’t you even worry about being apart from me. You can text me all day long, you can call me whenever you want. We can make plans as soon as we get home and figure out our schedules. Don’t even worry, babe. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Miles.”

Over the loudspeaker the conductor announced the arrival of Alex’s train. And sure enough not even 30 seconds after, it pulled up to the ramp.

The boys looked longingly into each other’s wet eyes, embraced one last time. Miles cupped Alex’s face with his hands and tenderly kissed him goodbye.

“See you soon, Al. Have a safe trip, text me the whole time, okay? I love you so much, babe. More than you know.”

Tears streaming down his face, Alex managed to get a few words out. “Bye, Mi. I love you too, more than anything.” They hugged again, this time tighter than before, not wanting to be separated. The last call from the conductor rang over the speakers. Alex slowly made his way away from Miles, turning around to look at him every few steps. He put his luggage in the overhead carrier and grabbed a window seat so he could see Miles standing on the platform. They waved to each other even though the train wasn’t even moving yet. Miles smiled and mouthed _I love you_. Alex said it back and laughed even though the tears were still falling.

The train started to move. They both wore pained expressions on their faces, not wanting this moment to be a reality. They waved their final goodbyes, and Alex turned around in his seat so he could see Miles for as long as possible as the train slowly made it’s way north.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO SO LONG! 3 WEEKS! I've just been the busiest. I had some free time this evening though, so I thought I would FINALLY get a chapter up!

Alex takes a deep breath as the train makes its way north to Sheffield. His tears have ceased but his chest feels hollow. He takes this opportunity to write in his notebook. Both to pass the time and he finds that writing when he’s sad makes him feel better. Not to mention he’s written some stellar things while very, very sad. He writes about Miles, about wanting to go back, and eventually he starts to feel like it’s not the end of the world. After all, Miles will just be a mornings train ride away.

When his current train is a few stops away from home, Alex texts his mum to let her know his ETA so she can pick him up. He’s really excited to see his family again, and the boys in the band. He’s missed everyone a lot.

The conductor chirps that his stop is next. He puts his notebook and headphones away, and makes sure he’s got everything. Taking his bags from the overhead compartment, he throws it over his shoulder as he steps down off the train. He can see out to the parking lot, his mum waving to get his attention.

He greets her with a big hug, “Mum, I missed you! Thanks for picking me up.”

“Oh, don’t even mention it, honey! That’s what I’m here for.” And with that they get in the car.

They don’t live far from the train station at all, a 15 to 20 minute drive. She asks Alex all about his summer, if Shelley and George were nice to him, now Shelley is, and that she misses her a lot. She asks about their house, the neighborhood they live in, just general things about the summer. He told her they went on a road trip to the beach for a week, and told her all about a normal day just relaxing around the house when they were home. Until…. her questions start to get a bit….. specific.

“So, was it fun? The vacation?”

“Yeah, I had a really great time at the beach, it was the best ever!”

“Mhm, and so uh, did you meet anyone?” she asked cheerily.

Alex just looked at her for a second. “Uh, you meant at the beach?”

“Or just, you know… in general…” She trailed off pretending to really concentrate on driving.

“Well, I mean.. Shelley and George, they have a nephew that stayed with us for the summer too.”

“Oh thats great, did you and Miles get on then?”

Alex just looked at her.

“Oh honey, of course I know his name! Think I wouldn’t know my best friend's nephew’s name!”

“Uhm, yeah, Miles is…” He looked out the window to mask how much he missed the boy in question. “Miles is really fantastic.”

“Oh thats great to hear, Alex! I knew you guys would get on!”

Alex’s head spun around so fast to look in her direction, “Wait, you knew he was going to be there??” Alex questioned her, really taken aback.

“Yes Shelley and I talk on the phone once a week, and have for years. I didn’t tell you because...uh, we just wanted it to be a surprise, Shelley and me.”

“Oh, okay..” Alex was silent for a few moments just watching the passing scenery. Until it hit him.

“WAIT, MUM! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

“Alex! What!”

“Mum, was this summer just all a big set up?

Penny blushed and giggled. “Oh, my Alexander, always the clever one weren’t you!”

“MUM! You can’t be for real!”

She pulled the car into their driveway and turned it off, then facing her son. “Honey, I’m very sorry if you’re mad! Sure it was extravagant, could have just had the lad here to Sheffield, I know! But Miles apparently goes there whenever he’s not in school so it was just easy! Shelley offered to have you for the summer to see if you guys would get along. I thought it would be so nice if you did get on, just the two of you for the whole summer! I just couldn’t say no, I wanted you to meet him! He sounds just perfect, honestly.” She said, laughing.

“Oh Mum, I’m not mad.. I just wish I knew!”

“Alex! Then you wouldn’t have gone into it with a clear head!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Alex just started laughing, he didn’t know what else to do.

\-----

After getting his things unpacking in the house, he decided to call Miles.

“‘lo?”

“MILES, DID YOU KNOW?!”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Me Mum just told me that her and Shelley planned this summer for us as a set up.”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Was all Miles could think to say at that moment.

“Nope, completely serious. Me Mum talks to Shelley on the phone once a week, Shelley and her planned it, and then they even talked while we were over there! Updates and shite!”

“Oh my god.”

“I can’t tell if I’m annoyed at the deception or thankful that they did this, hahaha”

“I’m annoyed…. But I suppose you’re right, Al. We wouldn’t have met otherwise.”

“They thought it would be all romantic and everything ugh, I can’t believe me Mum even thought of that, my god.”

“Hahah, I’m sure Penny is a very romantic lady.” Miles said jokingly.

“Shush it! Anyway, I guess it was pretty romantic…. the beach and everything…”

“Heh, you're right, la. Anyway, how was your train ride?”

“It was fine, I got a lot of writing done, I think I nearly finished a song, I’m excited to bring it to the lads tomorrow. What about yours?”

“Eh, it was alright. I tried to sleep but without you there I couldn’t get a wink.”

“Aw babe, I miss you so much”

“I miss you too. Me Mum wants help with dinner, I’ve gotta go.” Miles said regretfully.

“Aw, okay. I love you!”

“I love you too, I’ll text you later.”

Alex was sad when they hung up, he didn’t know it was possible to miss someone so much.

\-----

The next day was band practice, the first with all four of them! Alex was super excited as he headed over to Matt’s garage.

Jamie and Nick were already there, and Alex completed the team.

“Alex!!!” They all exclaimed when they saw him. He exchanged a hug with Matt and Matt didn’t let go for a few seconds longer than what would be normal. “Don’t leave for that long ever again, you hear me? That’s the longest we’ve ever been apart, tha knows.”

Jamie gave him a pat on the shoulder as he handed him a beer. “Thanks, Cookie. Missed ya.”

Alex shook Nicks hand, “Welcome to the band, mate!” They had known each other for years, and Alex was sure he would be a great fit to complete the band after issues with their last bass player.

Matt sat down at his drum set as Alex got his guitar out. The other guys were already fiddling around with their instruments. “So Al, have you written anything new?” Matt questioned.

“Oh, yeah! I just nearly finished this new song…” He started looking around for they keyboard in the corner of the room. He pulled it out and grinned wildly. “I’m pretty excited about it.”

Alex started playing the piano part he played for Miles that day in the beginning of the summer, when they had almost shared their first kiss, when they were interrupted by the news of the beach vacation.

“I were thinking the song could start out slow, and then work it’s way up? Here, check out the words.”

All three boys passed the piece of paper around, Alex had written the lyrics down from his notebook. Matt was the last to get them. “This is killer, mate!” He exclaimed.

They worked all day on the music to the new tune, and really felt like they had something solid.

“Ehh, I feel like sommat might be missing” Cookie said in a confused tone.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “It’s probably because I’m on the keys, there is one less guitar.”

“Oh, don’t tell me we need to find another band member, again!!” Matt threw his drum sticks up in the air dramatically.

All the guys laughed at his jest.

“No, no” Alex reassured. “Four is enough for us!” They all thought for awhile, and playing through again.

Alex got an idea, it struck him out of nowhere. “Hey lads, what do you think about a guest guitarist on this one tune?”

Matt wore a knowing smirk. “Yeah mate, we’d love to meet him. Ring him up!”

Cookie and Nick agreed after Alex explained who Miles was, and that he was killer on the guitar.

Alex stepped outside of the garage around to the side of the house for some privacy for his phone call. He leaned against the house and slid down to sit on the grass.

“Hey, babe!” Miles greeted.

“Hey! I have a question for you!” Alex was really excited about this prospect.

“What is it?”

“What would you say to playing with me band on one song? I’m playing keys and we need a guest guitar on this one song?”

“Really!? Sure thing, Al!! You’ll just have to teach me what you want me to play.”

“Well thats the thing, you already know it, babe.”

“What?”

“Remember that day on the piano bench?” Alex asked his boyfriend.

“You mean the day we almost kissed for the first time but my relatives interrupted to tell us we were going to the beach?” Miles asked with a smile, knowing all too well the day in question.

“That’s the one. Remember the piano part I played? I put it in this song. I thought it would work really well with the guitar part you played that day? What do you say?”

“Yes!! Thats a fantastic idea, Al!”

“YEAH! Mi, I’m so excited for this! I can’t wait to play with you, for you to play with us! And for you to meet my best mates! When! This needs to happen ASAP!!”

Miles chuckled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “Well my semester starts in three days….”

“Oh, man…” Alex thought for a moment. “Hey wait, ours doesn’t start for a week, maybe a week and a half!” Alex quickly got up, while still on the phone he ran back into the garage.

“Lads! When does our semester start?”

“Nine days.” Matt replied.

“What are you guys doing until then?”

They all replied that they had just planned on band practice every day.

Talking back into the phone now, “Hey Miles, what do you say about band practice in the Wirral?!” All the boys got excited look on their faces, waiting for the Scouser’s reply.

“Hahaha, come on over! Just let me know when! I can’t wait, babe!”

“YES! I LOVE YOU! I’ll call you later, we have plans to make!”

They ended their call and the boys quickly pulled out their phones to text their families their plans.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets just picture them playing 505 in the Live at The Apollo vid okay ugh I am dying rn
> 
> also just wanted to add that there are some 505 lyrics in here near the beginning and theyre obviously not mine, etc etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY that 1) THIS TOOK FOREVER and 2) that this is the last chapter and I gave not a hint of a warning that this was the end. I was like ehhhh should I continue it with like, maybe some tlsp type stuff OR just end it here before it gets out of hand?? So I decided on the latter. This took so long because I had to make that decision andddd because I really didn't want this to be over! I have some more ideas bouncing around in my head so you haven't gotten the last of me yet! This was my first fic and I just want to say a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who ever read, commented, and gave their feedback!! It really meant the world to me that this fic was positively perceived. I love all of you!!! Enjoy the last chapter! :)

The boys were all asleep on the train to the Wirral except for Alex. He was too excited to see Miles again, for his best mates to meet him, and to see how the song went. He still needed to think of a title for it, he didn’t want to overthink it. He read over the lyrics while Matt snored softly next to him:

_I'm going back to 505,_  
_If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive,_  
_In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side,_  
_With your hands between your thighs………._

He stared out the window, watching the trees and buildings fly past, and decided he was definitely overthinking it.

“Right, _505_ it is, then.” He said to himself as he scribbled the number on the top of the sheet of notebook paper the words were written on. For the rest of the train ride he was lost in a daydream, thinking about what it was like back in Condo 505 at the beach, waking up in Miles’ arms everyday, being able to see him everyday. He wished he could sneak in a nap like the other three lads, but it wouldn’t come to him. Thoughts of Miles preoccupied him until they arrived.

\-----

It was windy as Miles made his way to the train station to meet Alex and the guys. He was pretty nervous about making a good first impression, even if he’s sure Alex has told them about him as much as he heard about them.

He was just under 10 minutes early so he sat down on a bench to watch for them. He heard the train before he saw it, it’s whistle blowing to announce itself, then the sound of the train on the tracks before he got a glimpse of it in the trees. Miles’ heart lept up to this throat, he was nervous and excited and just wanted to hold Alex in his arms again.

The train stopped just in front of his bench, and he made eye contact with Alex through the window. Alex had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face, and raced off the train, leaving Matt, Cookie, and Nick to get his bag and keyboard. Alex raced down the stairs and practically flew into Miles’ arms. They held each other tightly and shut their eyes and didn’t even say anything for a few moments, until the other boys joined them.

Matt made a fake coughing noise to interrupt their moment. But Alex paid no mind.

Alex pulled away slightly to look up into Miles’ eyes. He smiled really big and pulled Miles back in for a hug. Into Miles’ neck Alex said “This is way better than the last time we were at a train station together.” And Miles couldn’t do anything but laugh.

Alex finally pulled away from Miles to introduce the lads, and they made their way down the road to Miles’ house. He didn’t live far, so he had walked, but in retrospect he thought he should have driven, he forgot about the guitars and what not. He helped the lads carry everything and they were in Miles’ mum’s garage in no time.  
Miles introduced Alex to his mum, who had heard so much from her sister and Miles already, and introduced the other boys as well. She made them tea, and insisted they have a bite to eat before going to practice in the garage, as she knew they would probably be in there for hours on end. She whipped up some quick sandwiches to go with the tea, and the boys ate them happily, hungry from their train ride.

“Thank you for having us, Mrs. Kane” Alex said as he brought his dish and his friends’ dishes to the sink.

“Oh, dear Alex, it’s no problem at all. I’ve been eager to meet you, lad!” she said as she took the dishes from him. “Run along now, I hear you boys have a lot of work to do!”

\-----

Eager to set up, the three guys set up all their equipment and Alex showed Miles the lyrics to the song they came all this way for. He shyly handed the piece of paper to MIles, who read it over slowly, not believing Alex had actually written a song about him. A fantastic one, at that.

“Al, wow, I don’t even know what to say!” Miles said as he finished reading it, and pulled the shorter boy in for a hug. “I can’t believe these beautiful words are about me.” Miles was blushing harder than Alex had ever seen.

“Aw, babe! Thanks, I’m glad you like it” Alex said, squeezing Miles in the hug tighter.

“Do the guys know it’s about me?”

“Uhm, I didn’t mention it. But they all read it, and we’ve played it over loads of times in the past few days. Practicing and that. No one asked or said anything though. No need to worry, love.”

Miles and Alex joined the rest of the group as Miles pulled out his red guitar.

“Oi, what a stunner!” Cookie yelled as soon as he saw it. “Makes me brown guitar look shit, eh.” They all laughed and got in place.

Alex took Miles over the pacing of the song, they had played this together before, but not with the rest of the band. The first time through was almost perfect. All the boys were beaming with excitement, this is exactly what they were looking for. With a few tweaks to the new guitar part, and some finesse that only Miles himself could contribute, it was perfect. They played it over and over, it getting better each time.

\-----

The boys finished practicing and were surrounding a bonfire in Miles’ backyard. The three other guys didn't seem to mind that Alex was sitting on Miles’ lap and they were whispering quietly to each other.

Matt’s phone started ringing and he walked away from the group to answer it. Soon enough he was running back over, looking at the guys excitedly. He still had the phone to his ear, but directed his attention to his bandmates.

“LADS, Johanna invited us to play at her house party next weekend! Saturday night! What do you say? A proper gig!”

They all jumped up and started yelling they were so excited. Matt told Johanna it was a big YES from the group, they would definitely be there. They were all exchanging hugs, and Alex turned back to Miles.

“Would you come with us, Mi? We’ve gotta play the new song, it’s the best one we’ve got!” Alex held both of MIles’ hands in his and squeezed.

“Of course Al, I wouldn’t miss your first gig for anything in the world.” They pulled each other in for a kiss and the other guys were teasing, “GET A ROOOOM, LADS!”

\-----

Johanna’s party marked the first weekend of the school year, it was an annual happening in their friend group. This year was more exciting than ever, having the band properly together now, the boys were all very excited to make their debut.

The morning of, Jamie was pacing back and forth in Alex’s living room. Back and forth, back and forth. “Eeehhhh” was all he was mumbling.

Alex was sat texting Miles who was on a train from the Wirral to Sheffield, due to arrive in one hour. Nick and Matt were out getting beer for all of them that night, then they were going to swing by and pick up Miles.

“Eeeehhhhh”

“Cookie, please!” Alex threw his phone to the other side of the couch, exasperated.

Jamie stopped dead in his tracks, “Wot?”

“Yer makin’ me anxious mate, please, just sit down, yeah?”

“Eh, sorreh. Just nervous is all.”

Jamie made his way over to the couch and layed down, his head resting in Alex’s lap. He played with Jamie’s hair to calm the older boy down. Jamie quickly fell asleep and Alex sat texting friends who would be at the party later.

Soon enough the other boys came in, Miles in tow and a _ton_ of beer, they woke up Jamie with all of their racket.

“Should we get in a quick practice before lunch? Just a quick run through of our set list?” Nick was thinking outloud. But the boys agreed. They put their drinks in the fridge at Alex’s and headed out to Matt’s down the street.

Miles settled himself on the couch to watch the set, really excited because he hadn’t heard much of their other things, never full songs and definitely not a full set! They decided they would close with 505, all agreeing it was the best they had. They went through 6 other songs, and Miles sat mesmerized. If he wasn’t in love with Alex before, he definitely was now. The slightly shy, introverted boy turned into a frontman to grab the attention of anyone. With his white guitar, singing his heart out, Miles couldn’t take his eyes off him. Alex would make eye contact every once in a while and blush. Miles had a huge smile on his face, head bopping to the music.

They finished their set and all looked to Miles for approval. Miles jumped up, not even trying to conceal his enthusiasm.

“LADS THAT WAS THE GREATEST! YOU ARE SO, _SO_ GOOD. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ASKED ME TO PLAY WITH YOU THIS IS GOING TO BE INSANE!”

They all thanked Miles for liking it and played through 505. It went just as well as they remembered, and they decided they were ready for tonight. Lunch was in order, so they would have something in their stomachs for when they do some drinking.

\-----

Alex decided to make pre-gig margaritas before leaving, just the five of them.

“TO US!” Matt exclaimed, holding his glass in the air.

They all yelled in agreement, throwing their drinks up in the air to clink together. The tequila seemed to have calmed the most of their nerves, they just felt excited now.

All of their instruments were packed in the back of Nick’s car, they all squeezed inside. The party wasn’t a far drive, maybe 10 minutes. Their town wasn’t very big. The party on the other hand, had tons of people at it, When they pulled up they saw people spilled out in the front lawn. The front door was open and they could see tons of people inside. Johanna had saved them a parking spot in the driveway so they could easily unload their equipment. Jamie ran to find Joanna to let her know they were here and ready to set up. They returned quickly and she helped carry their stuff in and set it down in a corner of the main room. They didn’t have much to set up, so the 6 of them got it done quickly.

She ran off into the kitchen and returned with shots for all of them to take before they started playing. It was cheap whiskey, but they all took them happily. Each opening a beer, Joanna took to the mic.

“EXCUSE ME! Please give a BIG round of applause for ARCTIC MONKEYS!!”

Miles was standing off on the sides, but still in the front row, really excited to see their set again.

It was SO loud, and everyone was really into it, jumping up and down, some of their close friends, like Joanna, knew the words so they sang along with Alex.

Alex snuck looks and smiles at Miles through the entire thing. Soon enough it was time for Miles to join them.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, once again. It’s time for us to play our last song of the night. I know we’ve all known each other for _years_ , but I want to introduce someone special into our group of friends, yeah? He’s really important to me, he’s going to be playing guitar on this next tune as I play the keys. Everyone please give a big welcome to my boyfriend, MILES!” And with that Alex threw his arm out to grab Miles by the shoulder and pull him into the stage area. Everyone cheered really loud for MIles, and he eagerly picked up his guitar.

The song went better than ever, and when they were done everyone cheered for what felt like hours. The boys were all elated, not able to wipe the smiles off of their faces. They drank their beer and had the best time with their mates.

Alex and Miles eventually made their way off to a secluded corner of the party.

“That was amazing, babe. I can’t even believe it. Thank you for letting me join you guys, it was really incredible.” Miles gushed while holding Alex really close.

“Of course, Mi. You’re what made this really special for me. You’re the best.” He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, pulling him closer into him.

“You’re perfect. I love you, Al”

“I love you too, Mi. I’m yours, forever.”

And with that they stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night, perfectly content to drown out the loud noises of the party by getting lost in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
